


Bliss

by Atelofobica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelofobica/pseuds/Atelofobica
Summary: Derek è un Alpha che non vuole innamorarsi perché legato alle vicende del passato. Stiles è l’Omega che gli farà perdere la testa. Dal primo capitolo: “ Come in una specie di trans, si ritrovò ad inseguire quella scia di profumo, che lo condusse in salotto, che lo condusse da Stiles. Ebbe quasi l’istinto di correre via, ma quando il ragazzo, seduto sul divano con una tazza di latte fumante in mano, si girò a guardarlo, dovette invece reprimere l’istinto di corrergli incontro.” [ Omegaverse! AU! AllWerewolf! ]





	1. Uno - Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, prima di iniziare, per favore, leggete cosa ho da dirvi! In questa storia i personaggi saranno abbastanza OOC, spero che la cosa non vi dia troppo fastidio. Inoltre volevo dirvi che, ahimè, in questa storia non ci saranno descrizioni di scene di sesso (si, lo so, riesco a sentire tutta la vostra disapprovazione), non perché non mi piacciano, ma perché, semplicemente, non so scriverle! Mea Culpa! Poi vorrei dirvi che, ovviamente, non sono una scrittrice, mi piace solamente mettere per iscritto certi film mentali che mi faccio, quindi perdonate eventuali e(o)rrori.  
> Ah, dimenticavo di dirvi che i personaggi sono tutti licantropi!  
> Detto ciò, credo di aver finito! In caso vi romperò nei prossimi capitoli! A presto!  
> P.S il titolo della storia è un chiaro riferimento alla canzone Bliss dei Muse <3

 

[ _Uno_ ]

\- Derek devi venire subito qui - .  
Sua madre l’aveva chiamato nel cuore della notte, preoccupandolo a morte. Si era messo addosso le prime cose che aveva trovato in giro per il loft ed era subito salito in macchina per raggiungere la villa il più presto possibile.  
Pensò che doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di davvero grave per svegliarlo a notte fonda, e nella sua mente incominciarono a prendere forma le ipotesi più disparate. Pensò alle sorelle lontane, Laura e Cora, sperando che non fosse successo nulla a loro. Pensò al branco, ai cacciatori. In quei pochi minuti che impiegò ad arrivare dalla madre, pensò a tutte le tragedie possibili ed immaginabili. Le luci della villa erano accesse e mentre attraversava correndo il vialetto di casa, sentì un forte odore di sangue, che però non riuscì a riconoscere.  
\- Mamma -, urlò in ansia entrando come una furia in casa.  
\- Sono qui -, rispose la donna dalla stanza accanto con voce pacata.  
Nell’aria sentiva diverse emozioni: dall’ansia, alla paura, alla disperazione.  
Quando Derek entrò nella cucina, oltre alla madre, vide anche una figura tremante, seduta su una delle sedie del tavolo, con una coperta addosso. Teneva il capo chino e la coperta, tirata su fino alla testa, non gli permetteva di vederlo bene in viso. Era lui ad emanare quel forte odore di sangue, sangue che Derek fu quasi certo non fosse il suo. Ma non era tanto l’odore di sangue che aveva addosso il ragazzo a preoccuparlo, ma bensì le sue emozioni: puzzava di paura, rabbia e disperazione.    
\- Cosa è successo? -, chiese nervoso Derek avvicinandosi alla madre, non perdendo d’occhio il ragazzo.    
\- Non lo so, non parla! L’ho trovato davanti alla porta, pieno di sangue e terrorizzato-, sussurrò Talia guardando il ragazzo con compassione.  
Derek rivolse uno sguardo alla madre rendendosi conto di quanto fosse preoccupata. Entrambi erano certi che gli fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribile.  
-Io vado a preparargli la stanza di Cora, dobbiamo aiutarlo, tu prova a parlare con lui-.  
Derek annuì e mentre la madre si apprestava a lasciare la cucina, lui si avvicinò lentamente al tavolo per poi sedersi accanto al ragazzo.  
-Come ti chiami?-, chiese con tono rassicurante sperando di avere la sua fiducia. Il ragazzo alzò di pochissimo la testa per guardarlo, e Derek riuscì finalmente a vedergli il viso. Era giovane, con dei lineamenti dolci e due grandi occhi pieni di lacrime e disperazione.  
-Stiles-, mormorò pianissimo fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
-Ciao, Stiles-, sorrise teneramente, - Io sono Derek, stai tranquillo, adesso ci prenderemo cura di te, ma devi dirmi cosa è successo-.  
Stiles rimase qualche secondo in silenzio a guardarlo, poi abbassò gli occhi e si portò le mani alla bocca.  
-I cacciatori ci hanno attaccato-, rispose con voce rotta, - Hanno…hanno ucciso tutti, tutti quanti. Uomini, donne… e bambini-.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, portandosi una mano dietro la nuca e fece un lungo sospiro. Di solito i cacciatori non sterminavano interi branchi, si limitavano ad uccidere i lupi più violenti o chi non rispettava le regole, ma quel comportamento era davvero ingiustificabile.  
-Chi era il tuo capo branco?-, chiese qualche secondo dopo, vedendo con la coda dell’occhio la madre ritornare.  
-Mio padre era il capo branco-, rispose iniziando a piangere, -Noah Stilinski-.  
Derek sentì la madre dietro di se trasalire, mentre lui si limitò ad annuire al ragazzo cercando di non trasmettere alcuna emozione.  
Conoscevano Noah, erano sempre stati in buoni rapporti con il suo branco. Averlo perso in quel modo era una vera tragedia.  
-Tesoro, vieni! Ti ho preparato un bel bagno caldo, così poi puoi andare a riposare-.  
Talia abbracciò Stiles per le spalle e dopo aver dato una fugace occhiata a Derek, lo accompagnò verso il piano superiore.  
Conosceva lo sguardo che sua madre gli aveva rivolto, lo conosceva benissimo, significava “siamo in pericolo, siamo tutti in pericolo” e Derek non poté che darle ragione.

  
Il giorno dopo Derek riunì il branco e raccontò l’accaduto. Disse che da quel momento in poi dovevano stare attenti, più attenti, perché quel massacro non era accaduto a loro per pura fortuna o casualità.  
-Quindi cosa dici di fare?-, chiese Scott visibilmente stravolto.  
-Dobbiamo tenere gli occhi aperti, da sta sera incominciamo a fare delle ronde  per tenere tutto sotto controllo-, rispose con tono autorevole. Non voleva far vedere al suo branco quanto quella situazione lo preoccupasse.  
-Quindi non faremo nient’altro? Ci difenderemo e basta?-, domandò Peter contrariato.  
-Cosa proponi-, esclamò Derek rivolgendo un’occhiataccia allo zio. Sapeva che quella era l’occasione giusta per Peter di prendere il controllo e spodestare il suo ruolo di capo branco, ma non gli avrebbe permesso di mettere tutti in pericolo. Non per le sue stupide lotte per il potere. Non fin quando lui era il capo branco.  
\- Giochiamo d’anticipo! L’hai detto anche tu che sarebbe potuto accadere a noi! E secondo te, quanto tempo passerà prima che accadrà veramente a noi!-.  
Alcuni membri del branco presero ad annuire alle parole di Peter che sembrò infervorarsi alla vista del tacito consenso che gli avevano dato.  
-L’attacco è la miglior difesa-, continuò suo zio, - Noi siamo lupi, siamo guerrieri, non possiamo aspettare che ci vengano ad ammazzare tutti-.  
-Ma non sappiamo nulla dei cacciatori. Non sappiamo dove trovarli-, esclamò Isaac per nulla convinto dal discorso di Peter.  
-Li troveremo e li uccideremo-, rispose risoluto Peter, facendolo sembrare una cosa da niente.  
-E se fosse proprio questo quello che vogliono?-, chiese Derek attirando su di se l’attenzione di tutti, - Pensateci bene, i cacciatori non hanno mai sterminato un branco intero, mai! E se l’avessero fatto per farci arrabbiare, per farci agire in maniera sconsiderata!-.  
-Pensi sia una trappola?-, domandò pensieroso Scott.  
-Potrebbe essere-, confidò Derek sentendosi addosso lo sguardo di suo zio.  
-E cosa hai intenzione di fare, quindi?-, domandò Peter riluttante.  
-Parlerò con gli altri branchi, devono sapere dei cacciatori, e se dobbiamo attaccarli, meglio avere più alleati possibili-, rispose Derek guardandolo con sfida.  
Alle parole di Derek il resto del branco prese ad annuire e ad esprimere evidente consenso. Peter, infastidito, uscì dal loft senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
Ancora una volta, aveva dimostrato a tutti, che era lui il degno capo branco.

  
Finita la riunione, decise di andare alla villa per andare a trovare la madre e Stiles. Quando entrò in casa, si rese subito conto che l’atmosfera era molto più rilassata e calma e che non c’era più quel forte odore di sangue. Al contrario, la casa era completamente invasa da un odore che Derek non conosceva. Era un profumo dolce, non stucchevole, estremamente piacevole. Come in una specie di trans, si ritrovò ad inseguire quella scia di profumo, che lo condusse in salotto, che lo condusse da Stiles. Ebbe quasi l’istinto di correre via, ma quando il ragazzo, seduto sul divano con una tazza di latte fumante in mano, si girò a guardarlo, dovette invece reprimere l’istinto di corrergli incontro.  
Era un omega e lui un alpha. La sera prima con tutto quel sangue addosso non era riuscito a sentire il suo odore e adesso gli sembrava di non potere più vivere senza.  
-Buongiorno-, mormorò Stiles accennando un piccolo sorriso, anche se gli occhi rimanevano sempre pieni di tristezza.  
-Buongiorno-, rispose velocemente Derek guardandosi intorno, cercando di non incontrare gli occhi di Stiles, -Stai meglio?-, chiese con fatica, sperando e pregando di vedere arrivare la madre per poterlo salvare da quella situazione.  
-Si, grazie-, rispose con naturalezza spostando i suoi occhi da Derek alla tazza di latte.  
Non sentendo più lo sguardo di Stiles addosso, Derek ne approfittò per guardarlo e in quel momento si rese conto che indossava alcuni dei suoi vecchi vestiti. Gli scappò un tenero sorriso nel vedere come gli stavano enormi, ma quel sorriso si spense non appena arrivò alle sue narici il suo odore immischiato a quello di Stiles. Era per via dei vestiti, lo sapeva, ma il solo sentire il suo odore e quello del ragazzo fusi insieme, lo aveva fatto agitare in un modo incontrollato.  
In quel momento arrivò Talia che si accorse già dal primo sguardo che c’era qualcosa di strano in lui.  
-Derek-, lo richiamò la donna con un sorriso, avvicinandosi velocemente a lui, -vieni in cucina ti preparo il caffè-. Dettò ciò sua madre lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò quasi di forza nella stanza accanto, tutto questo sotto lo sguardo confuso di Stiles, che per fortuna, non sembrò accorgersi della situazione.  
-Stai bene?-, domandò sua madre accarezzando il viso del figlio. Sapeva cosa gli stava accadendo, e sorrise bonariamente alla reazione del figlio.  
-Si, si sto bene-, rispose poco convinto guardando, dalla cucina, il salotto dove si trovava Stiles.  
-Adesso devo andare-, esclamò di colpo, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da una specie di sogno e fosse di nuovo in contatto con la realtà intorno a lui.  
In effetti era bastato un po’ di distanza per far riattivare il suo cervello, per farlo ragionare. Se Stiles gli faceva quell’effetto, era nei guai. Non voleva un omega, non voleva sentirsi debole. Non di nuovo.  
-Mamma-, richiamò l’attenzione della donna, -se va in calore avvisami-.  
La donna annuì capendo subito cosa volesse dirgli. Se lui fosse andato alla villa mentre Stiles era in calore, non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza di controllarsi.  



	2. Due

 

 

[ _Due_ ]

Quella mattina aveva la testa invasa da mille pensieri e mille preoccupazioni. Stava andando da Deucalion per parlare con lui di tutta quella situazione e non la smetteva di pensare al branco, ai cacciatori, a Stiles. In realtà pensava sempre a Stiles, da quando era letteralmente scappato dalla villa, dopo aver sentito il suo odore, non l’aveva più visto, ma questo non gli impediva di pensarlo. Gli ritornavano in mente i suoi occhi tristi, il suo viso giovane, il suo odore dolcissimo, e ogni volta provava del dolore fisico, perché il suo lupo, dentro di se, si dibatteva e si ribellava alla decisione di stare lontano dall’omega. Il suo istinto avrebbe voluto vederlo e toccarlo, ma il suo raziocinio gli imponeva di stargli lontano. Era una lotta interna che avrebbe finito col farlo impazzire, e lui non poteva permetterselo data la pericolosità della situazione che stavano vivendo. Il suo branco aveva bisogno di lui e per questo motivo doveva rimanere lucido.  
Una volta arrivato a destinazione, si impose di liberare la mente da qualsiasi distrazione e di concentrasi sull’incontro con Deucalion.  
Il capo branco, lo aspettava in una piccola e vecchia casa nascosta nel bosco, lontana da occhi e orecchie indiscrete.  
\- Derek, amico mio-, lo salutò Deucalion vedendolo arrivare.  
Derek lo salutò con un breve abbraccio, provando gioia nel rivederlo. Per lui era come un padre, una guida su cui fare sempre riferimento.  
-Devo parlarti di una cosa molta importante-, disse Derek volendo andare subito al nocciolo della questione.  
-Lo so, so tutto! Peter è venuto ieri sera a parlarmene-, rispose il più anziano scrutando con attenzione il suo viso per poter cogliere ogni sua reazione. Deucalion sapeva quanto suo zio volesse prendere il potere, sapeva anche, quanto fosse dura per lui avere un membro della sua famiglia pronto a spodestarlo in qualsiasi momento e in qualsiasi modo.  
-Ovviamente, voglio sentire il capo branco, prima di farmi un’idea-, continuò Deucalion sorridendogli complice, come a confermargli che riponeva fiducia in lui, solo in lui e non in Peter.     
-Ti ringrazio-, rispose Derek con evidente gratitudine, -Dato che già sai cosa è accaduto, arrivo subito al dunque dicendoti che devi stare attento al tuo branco, perché questa situazione non mi piace proprio-.  
-Non piace neanche a me, ti confido che sono molto preoccupato-, esclamò Deucalion guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
-Lo sono anche io, se non lo fossi stato non sarei venuto qui a chiederti un parere.-, rispose Derek ricambiando lo sguardo del lupo più anziano.  
Dentro di se si sentì quasi sollevato nel sapere che anche l’altro capo branco prendeva seriamente l’accaduto.  
-Non pensi sia tutto molto strano? Hanno sterminato un branco intero!-, continuò curioso di sapere cosa ne pensasse il vecchio lupo.  
-Già, è tutto molto strano. Strano come ciò che sto per dirti, non l’ho detto nemmeno a Peter. La mattina dell’attacco Noah mi aveva chiamato, era molto agitato, mi aveva detto che avrebbe voluto vedermi, che si sarebbe fatto sentire lui per organizzare un incontro, ma purtroppo non ha avuto il tempo perché quella sera stessa sono stati attaccati-.  
-Sapeva che sarebbe stato attaccato dai cacciatori?-, chiese Derek sbarrando gli occhi, incredulo nel sentire le parole di Deucalion. Noah aveva cercato di contattare un altro capo branco per quale motivo? Perché era agitato quella mattina? Cosa era successo?  
-No, non credo. Se l’avesse saputo avrebbe messo al sicuro il suo branco, non credi?-, lo fece ragionare Deucalion.  
-Si, hai ragione. Quindi secondo te, cosa voleva dirti?-, domandò confuso. Quella storia si stava complicando più del previsto e più non riusciva a capire, più la sua preoccupazione cresceva.  
-Non lo so, ma dobbiamo scoprirlo. Peter mi ha detto che l’unico sopravvissuto è il figlio di Noah-.  
Nel sentire menzionare Stiles, Derek deglutì  accorgendosi di non avere più saliva in bocca.  
-Si, la sera dell’attacco è riuscito a raggiungere la villa, era ricoperto di sangue-, sussurrò con un filo di voce malinconica. Ripensare alla prima volta in cui lo vide, a come fosse ridotto, ai suoi occhi pieni di lacrime, provò una stretta allo stomaco.  
-Povero ragazzo, non oso immaginare cosa ha dovuto passare-, disse Deucalion scuotendo la testa con aria visibilmente dispiaciuta, -Ma il fatto che sia sopravvissuto è un gran vantaggio, devi chiedergli se sa qualcosa-, aggiunse poco dopo l’anziano lupo.  
-Non so, è molto fragile in questo momento, ha perso tutta la sua famiglia-.  
-Lo so, ma ci servono più dettagli sull’attacco. Se sapessimo come hanno agito, sapremo come difenderci e in caso…come attaccare-.  
Derek rimase qualche secondo in silenzio a riflettere sulle parole di Deucalion. Era vero quello che diceva, ottenere più informazioni sull’attacco li avrebbe resi sicuramente più avvantaggiati, ma solo l’idea di dover chiedere a Stiles di raccontare di quella notte, gli si contorceva lo stomaco. Non voleva vederlo stare male, non voleva riportagli alla mente quel trauma, seppur non fosse passato che qualche giorno dall’accaduto. Ma non aveva altra scelta.  
-Va bene, hai ragione. Vado subito alla villa a parlagli, ti terrò aggiornato-, rispose avviandosi verso l’uscita.  
-Ok, e un’altra cosa Derek-, richiamò la sua attenzione Deucalion, - Guardati le spalle e non mi riferisco ai cacciatori-.  
Derek comprese subito a cosa, o meglio a chi si stesse riferendo il vecchio capo branco, e dopo avergli annuito uscì dalla casa.

 

Arrivato alla villa prese un lungo sospiro prima di entrare dentro casa. Si sentiva un nodo allo stomaco per le emozioni, per le troppe e contrastanti emozioni che lo agitavano. Era nervoso e preoccupato, chiedere a Stiles di rivivere quella notte significava sottoporre il ragazzo ad un’atroce violenza mentale che non voleva assolutamente fargli provare. Da un lato, una piccola parte di se, quella che con tutte le sue forze cercava di contrastare, gioiva al pensiero di rivederlo.    
Ad accoglierlo in casa fu la madre, che aveva pensato bene di avvisarla durante il tragitto, e la trovò con il suo stesso identico sguardo preoccupato.  
\- è nella camera di Cora-, disse Talia accompagnando il figlio verso la stanza che poco tempo prima occupava la sorella minore, -Se vuoi posso essere presente anche io-, continuò rivolgendogli un sorriso incoraggiante. Derek scosse la testa. Quello era compito suo, seppur sgradito e difficile, toccava a lui parlare con Stiles. Talia non ribatté la scelta del figlio e dopo aver bussato alla porta e aver ricevuto in risposta un timido “avanti” da Stiles, finalmente Derek si ritrovò di fronte l’omega. Era seduto ai piedi del letto, con un libro chiuso tra le mani, appoggiato sulle ginocchia. Aveva un aria serena, nonostante intorno a lui aleggiasse un alone di malinconia, e Derek si chiese se mai un giorno l’avrebbe visto felice.  
-Ciao-, salutò Derek entrando e chiudendo dietro di se la porta della stanza sentendosi addosso un certo disagio. Erano loro due da soli in una piccola camera da letto, l’odore di Stiles aveva sovrastato quella della sorella, e l’unico modo che aveva per rimanere lucido era il pensiero di quella discussione che a breve avrebbero iniziato.  
-Ciao, sembri stravolto-, rispose Stiles guardandolo con attenzione.  
-Già, lo sono-, esclamò Derek accennando un piccolo sorriso, -Sono venuto qui perché volevo parlarti-, continuò subito dopo con tono serio.  
-è successo qualcosa?-, domandò Stiles diventando improvvisamente teso e preoccupato, smettendo, senza rendersene conto, di respirare.  Derek capì cha doveva fare qualcosa per tranquillizzarlo, o avrebbe avuto un attacco di panico, così decise di sedersi accanto a lui sul letto e con estrema delicatezza, appoggiò la sua mano sulla sua spalla. Nel momento in cui le sue dita sfiorarono la spalla di Stiles, quest'ultimo si voltò di scatto verso di lui ritornando a respirare. Derek rimase qualche secondo in silenzio a guardare intensamente gli occhi del ragazzo. Non si era mai ritrovato a distanza così ravvicinata con l’omega e il lupo dentro di se avrebbe voluto averlo più vicino, avrebbe voluto più contratto fisico, avrebbe voluto semplicemente di più. Derek, guidato dal suo istinto, fece scivolare la sua mano per tutto il braccio di Stiles fino alla mano, in una lunga e lenta carezza, che sembrò tranquillizzare il ragazzo e solleticare i desideri del suo lupo. In un attimo, sembrò ritornare in se e allontanò la sua mano spezzando inoltre il contatto visivo tra i due.  
-Non è successo nulla, tranquillo…-, disse portando lo sguardo sulle sue stesse mani, -…volevo solo chiederti dell’attacco-.  
-Dell’attacco? Cosa vuoi sapere?-, chiese con voce incerta il ragazzo.  
-Tutto. Vorrei sapere in quanti vi hanno attaccati e sopratutto in che modo. Te lo sto chiedendo perché siamo in pericolo, siamo tutti in pericolo, e saperne di più ci aiuterebbe a capire, a difenderci-, spiegò con pacatezza, -So che per te sarà difficile ricordare quella notte, ma ti prego di sforzarti e di aiutarci-.  
Sentì Stiles prendere un gran sospiro e con la coda dell’occhio lo vide passarsi una mano tra i capelli.  
-Si, certo, capisco, voglio essere utile, anche se non ricordo molto, è stato tutto molto confusionario-.  
Derek ritornò a guardarlo e gli annuì esortandolo a continuare.  
-Ricordo che all’improvviso sentii un rumore fastidioso, mi tappai le orecchie con le mani, ma quel suono era davvero forte, credo si trattasse di un ultrasuono o qualcosa del genere-.  
-Si, sono delle trappole che usano i cacciatori per disorientarci. Emettono dei suoni che riescono a stordirci. E cosa hai fatto?-, spiegò Derek con calma lasciando poi continuare il ragazzo a parlare.  
-Sono andato da mio padre e anche lui teneva le mani strette sulle orecchie, ma senza alcun risultato. Quando mi vide, mi urlò di scappare, ma io non lo feci-, Stiles fece una breve pausa e Derek sentì il suo battito cardiaco accelerare.  
-Poco dopo incominciammo a sentire qualcuno battere con violenza alla porta di casa, fino a quando non la buttarono a terra. Tre cacciatori armati entrarono in casa e puntarono le loro armi su me e mio padre. Con un movimento fulmineo mio padre riuscì a colpire uno degli uomini e mentre si avventava sugli altri mi urlò di andare nel bosco e di trovare villa Hale. Io ero nel panico e terrorizzato, volevo rimanere lì con lui e aiutarlo, ma non riuscivo a muovermi, solo quando l’ultimo uomo ancora in piedi riuscì a sparare a mio padre, capii la gravità della situazione.- , dagli occhi del ragazzo incominciarono a cadere copiose lacrime e Derek si sentì morire dentro. Circondò istintivamente la vita di Stiles con il suo braccio, portandoselo più vicino a se, in un gesto protettivo.  
-Con le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste, mio padre riuscì ad uccidere anche quell’ultimo cacciatore, poi si avvicinò a me, era ricoperto di sangue, e mi abbracciò forte dicendomi di nuovo di scappare, di mettermi in salvo. Ma io non volevo lasciarlo, non so che tipo di proiettili avessero utilizzato, ma non stava guarendo, stava morendo e io non avevo fatto nulla per difenderlo-.  
Quelle ultime parole le aveva sputate fuori con una certa collera. Derek capiva bene cosa provava Stiles, conosceva anche fin troppo bene quel senso di impotenza che si provava nel vedere una persona cara morire.  
-Quando però sentimmo un altro uomo entrare in casa, allora mio padre mi spinse letteralmente via da lui, non aveva più le forze per parlare, ma riuscii a leggere la paura nei suoi occhi, aveva paura per me e allora prima che potessero vedermi, scappai dalla porta sul retro. Mentre scappavo riuscii a scorgere altri cacciatori fare irruzione nelle case, e poi le urla, le urla erano diventate più forti di quel maledetto rumore assordante-.  
Dopo quelle parole calò il silenzio. Stiles si portò le mani vicino alla bocca mentre dai suoi occhi continuavano a scendere delle lacrime . Derek lo stinse ancora più forte contro di lui, cercando di consolarlo.  
-Mi dispiace Stiles, mi dispiace davvero molto. Non ti avrei mai chiesto di raccontarmi tutto questo se non fosse stato necessario-, sussurrò con voce dolce contro la testa di Stiles.  
-Lo so, lo so, ma è giusto così, voglio…devo essere utile. Lo devo a mio padre, lo devo a me stesso, perché sentirmi così debole e inerme è stato orribile-, rispose asciugandosi, con la manica della felpa, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Era arrabbiato e frustrato, Derek riusciva a sentirlo dal suo odore.  
-Non dire così, non potevi fare altro! Scappare, mettendoti in salvo,  è stata la cosa più giusta-, cercò di rassicurarlo Derek alzandosi dal letto e mettendosi in piedi di fronte a lui. La vicinanza con l’omega era ormai diventata insopportabile. Il suo odore, che era come una droga per lui, gli aveva ormai riempito i polmoni. Stiles lo guardò negli occhi confuso e deluso per come l’alpha si fosse allontanato da lui, ma annuì comunque alle sue parole.  
-Scusami, ma devo chiederti un’altra cosa. Per caso quella mattina hai notato qualcosa di strano? è successo qualcosa di particolare?-, chiese cercando di riportare la sua attenzione sulla questione.  
-La mattina dell’attacco, dici?-, chiese il ragazzo con aria pensierosa, -Si, effettivamente ora che ci penso si-, continuò sbarrando gli occhi, sorpreso lui stesso di non essersene ricordato prima.  
-Quella mattina mi avevano svegliato le urla di mio padre, preoccupato scesi al piano di sotto e l’ho visto cacciare malamente fuori di casa un uomo abbastanza anziano. Gli urlava qualcosa del tipo “Non tradirò la mia razza”, e quando gli ho chiesto chi fosse lui mi ha detto di ritornare in camera mia. Era parecchio agitato e preoccupato. Secondo te c’entra con l’attacco?-, raccontò Stiles con aria confusa.  
Derek, dopo aver sentito le parole di Stiles, si portò le mani sugli occhi, stropicciandoli leggermente. Lo faceva sempre quando era impegnato a riflettere, anche se purtroppo non c’era molto da pensare, dato che aveva ben chiara la situazione.  
-Si, Stiles, sono collegati. Quell’uomo che hai visto era Gerard Argent, il capo dei Cacciatori-.  
-E cosa voleva da mio padre?-, chiese preoccupato il ragazzo.  
-E quello che scoprirò-, rispose risoluto l’alpha.  
I due restarono qualche attimo in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.  
-Promettimi che starai attento-, esclamò di colpo Stiles rompendo il silenzio.  
-Come?-, chiese confuso Derek, pensando di aver capito male.  
-Stai attento. Devi stare attento. Per me-.  
Derek rimase fermo a guardarlo quasi imbambolato. Si preoccupava per lui, era normale vista la situazione, ma allora perché il suo cuore sembra improvvisamente impazzito. Sua madre gli diceva sempre di stare attento, eppure non sentiva il cuore uscirgli dal petto quando accadeva.  
Derek annuì con la testa alle parole di Stiles, si sentiva frastornato e terribilmente confuso. Aveva capito dal momento in cui aveva sentito il suo odore, che Stiles, per lui, non era un omega qualunque, tuttavia non si immaginava che potesse avere su di lui un effetto così potente. Prima il suo odore, adesso la sua preoccupazione, non c’era una cosa in Stiles che non lo facesse infiammare. Preso dallo sconforto, uscì velocemente dalla stanza, scappando ancora una volta dall’omega. Evitò lo sguardo preoccupato della madre che stava ai piedi della scala e uscì di casa. Aveva bisogno di aria pulita e fresca. Doveva liberare i polmoni dall’odore di Stiles e ricominciare a pensare lucidamente. Si sedette sui gradini davanti l’ingresso e cercò di calmarsi. Alle sue spalle sentì la madre fermare Stiles, che probabilmente l’aveva seguito preoccupato dal modo in cui era andato via. Sentì la madre dire a Stiles di lasciarlo stare, che aveva bisogno di tempo, ricevendo un confuso va bene da parte del ragazzo.  
Lui non capiva e non poteva capire i suoi repentini cambi di umore o i suoi comportamenti strani. Lui non sapeva quanto il suo cuore fosse a pezzi e quanto facesse male non potergli stare accanto.

 

Più tardi ritornato a casa sua, Derek rifletté allungo sul racconto di Stiles. C’erano molte cose che non capiva, mentre altre erano fin troppi palesi per ignorarle. Gerard aveva qualcosa in mente, era chiaro, e c’era solo un modo per scoprirlo .  
-Pronto?-.  
-Braeden, sono Derek. Devi recapitare un messaggio a Chris Argent-.  
-E cosa dovrei dirgli?-.  
-Che è giunto il momento di saldare il suo debito con Derek Hale. Lui capirà-.  
-Ok, ritienilo fatto-.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il secondo capitolo, spero che la storia vi piaccia :D  
> Alla prossima!!


	3. Tre

 

  
  
  
 

[ _Tre_ ]

Quel giorno sua madre l’aveva chiamato dicendogli di andare alla villa perché voleva parlargli. Non gli aveva detto di cosa, e nonostante il suo tono di voce sembrasse tranquillo, Derek non riuscì a scacciar via l’ansia che provava. Stava diventando paranoico, se ne rendeva conto, ma non poteva di certo ignorare tutti i fatti che erano accaduti negli ultimi giorni. Tra l’attacco, la scoperta che Gerard stesse effettivamente tramando qualcosa e Stiles, sopratutto Stiles, non riusciva di certo a vivere in maniera spensierata e serena. Arrivato alla villa, stentò a credere alla scena che gli si parò davanti agli occhi. Stiles e sua madre stavano tranquillamente chiacchierando in salotto sorseggiando del tè. Sembrava una scesa surreale, presa direttamente da un film. Nell’aria non c’era nessuna traccia di emozioni negative, anzi, c’era un’atmosfera serena, quasi allegra, che lo lasciò completamente sbigottito.  
-Allora? Vuoi unirti a noi o vuoi rimanere lì fermo a fissarci?-, esclamò Talia divertita, facendo sorridere Stiles.  
-Cosa sta succedendo?-, domandò l’alpha sentendosi terribilmente confuso.  
Talia e Stiles si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, trattenendo malamente delle risate. A Derek quella situazione incominciò a non piacergli. Per niente.  
-Siediti e ti spiegheremo-, rispose sua madre sorridendogli.  
Derek obbedì sedendosi, non riuscendo però a smettere di guardare, prima sua madre e poi l’omega con diffidenza.  
-Allora?-, li esortò esasperato da tutta quella situazione.  
-Beh, arrivo al dunque prima di spazientirti, avevo in mente di organizzare una festicciola qui alla villa, sai per far conoscere Stiles al resto del branco-.  
Una festicciola alla villa? Con i cacciatori pronti ad ucciderli? Derek si chiese se sua madre non fosse completamente uscita fuori di testa.  
-Talia mi ha detto che alcuni lupi hanno la mia età, mi piacerebbe conoscerli-, continuò Stiles timidamente, per la prima volta con un piccolo luccichio di gioia negli occhi.  
Derek rimase a fissarli a bocca aperta per qualche minuto. Pensò seriamente che lo stessero prendendo in giro.  
-Une festa alla villa? Con il branco?-, chiese poco convinto, come a cercare una conferma su quello che aveva appena sentito.  
-Si-, cinguettò allegramente Talia rivolgendo al figlio un sorriso smagliante.  
-Ma siete impazziti o volete fare impazzire me?-, domandò bruscamente alzandosi dalla poltrona su cui si era seduto. Sia Talia che Stiles presero a guardarlo con apprensione quando incominciò a camminare avanti e indietro per il salotto con fare nervoso.  
-Tesoro, non essere così drammatico, sapevamo già che non l’avresti presa bene, ma sarà come una semplice riunione di branco, solo con degli snack e qualche drink, nulla di che-, cercò di farlo ragionare Talia mentre rivolgeva a Stiles dei sorrisi incoraggianti per non demoralizzarlo.  
-Ma non è il momento giusto, mamma! -, esclamò Derek esasperato dal fatto che la madre non capisse le sue ragioni.     
-Certo che lo è-, rispose Talia questa volta con un tono serio, -Stiles ne ha bisogno-, continuò poco dopo rivolgendogli uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
Derek si fermò di colpo, sentendo le parole della madre, e prese a guardare Stiles seduto sulla poltrona con gli occhi bassi, di nuovo tristi. Rendendosi conto che, quella volta, a rendere malinconici gli occhi del ragazzo fosse stato lui, gli venne una fitta dolorosissima alla bocca dello stomaco.  
-Ha ragione Derek-, disse Stiles poco dopo, con tono pacato attirando su di lui l’attenzione di Talia, che fino a quel momento aveva guardato con sguardo furente il figlio, -Potrebbe essere pericoloso, potrebbero attaccarci e io non voglio che vi accada qualcosa per colpa mia-, continuò guardando intensamente Derek prima di alzarsi e lasciare il salotto.  
-Sei contento adesso?-, domandò la madre con rabbia lasciando anche lei il salotto.  
Derek, in un gesto pieno di frustrazione, si portò le mani tra i capelli facendole poi scendere giù fino alla nuca. Sapeva che fare il capo branco fosse difficile, perché per tenere al sicuro suoi lupi, era spesso costretto a prendere decisioni difficili e impopolari che avrebbero potuto farlo odiare. Ed era pronto a farsi disprezzare da tutti, da Scott, il suo migliore amico, da sua madre, da tutti i membri del branco se fosse stato necessario. Ma con Stiles era diverso, e si odiò quando dovette ammetterlo a se stesso. Si maledì quando comprese quanto l’omega influenzasse il suo stato d’animo e anche le sue scelte. Il suo lupo, avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderlo felice e questo lo spaventò a morte. Aveva capito che c’era un legame tra loro, era da stupidi non rendersene conto, ma non riusciva ad accettarlo. Era troppo difficile per lui ricominciare. Poco dopo andò dalla madre intenta a sistemare, in maniera nervosa, qualcosa qua e là nella cucina.  
-Va bene-, disse con tono arrendevole, perché era stancante combattere contro se stessi prima che con tutti gli altri nemici del mondo, -Va bene-, ripeté quasi a se stesso prima di uscire da villa Hale, senza guardare nemmeno la reazione della madre.

E quella sera stessa, gran parte del branco era alla festa per conoscere Stiles. L’atmosfera era serena e allegra allo stesso tempo, tutti sembravano divertirti e Stiles sembrava stare simpatico a tutti. Derek si limitava a stare in un angolino del salotto con una birra in mano a far finta di osservare fuori dalla finestra. In realtà era concentrato solo sull’omega. Non perdeva un solo movimento del ragazzo, controllava ogni sua espressione e ogni lupo che gli si avvicinava. Si sentiva patetico, non solo per il modo in cui lo fissava, ma anche per come, ogni qual volta che i loro occhi si incontrassero, lui cambiasse direzione del suo sguardo. Stiles non sembrava infastidito dal suo comportamento, anzi, l’aveva visto di sfuggita sorridere ogni qual volta lo beccava a fissarlo. Lydia, seduta accanto all’omega, non la smetteva di riempirlo di domande, ma nonostante l’invadenza della lupa, Stiles rispondeva sempre con gentilezza. Ascoltando la loro conversazione scoprì che Stiles amava giocare a lacrosse, cosa che lo fece prendere subito in simpatia da Scott, dato che anche lui ci giocava, e li sentii organizzarsi, insieme al resto dei ragazzi del branco, per giocare una partita. L’idea, ovviamente, non gli piacque nemmeno un po’. Il lacrosse era un sport violento, e sebbene Stiles fosse un lupo come tutti gli altri, non voleva vederlo scontrarsi corpo a corpo con qualcun altro. Nel momento in cui realizzò di aver appena formulato quel pensiero si sentì sprofondare. Non poteva davvero essere così protettivo nei suoi confronti. Non poteva e non doveva.  
Preso dallo sconforto, cercò di lasciare la stanza prima che qualcuno si accorgesse del suo cambio di umore, ma la domanda che Lydia fece all’omega prima di allontanarsi lo bloccò.  
-Avevi un legame con un alpha nel tuo branco?-, chiese la rossa con tono leggero, come se gli avesse chiesto del tempo. Derek trovò la domanda di cattivissimo gusto, ma non riuscì a non incuriosirsi e allo stesso tempo ad innervosirsi. Non aveva mai pensato che Stiles avrebbe potuto avere una relazione con un Alpha. Non era marchiato, questo l’aveva notato subito, perché su di lui non c’era nessun odore di Alpha, ma questo non escludeva il fatto che avrebbe anche potuto aver avuto una relazione. Il suo lupo incominciò a ringhiare solo al pensiero.  
-No-, rispose secco Stiles non mostrandosi infastidito dalla domanda della lupa. Sentendo la risposta del ragazzo, gli scappò un piccolo sospiro di sollievo, che cercò di camuffare bevendo un lungo sorso della sua birra.  
-Oh, beh, sono sicura che riuscirai a trovare un Alpha nel nostro branco-.  
Le parole di Lydia furono accompagnate dal suono di un vetro che si rompeva. Quando si rese conto di avere gli occhi di tutti addosso, si accorse di aver appena spaccato la bottiglia di birra che aveva tra le mani. Imprecando, corse in cucina seguito da un Scott.  
-Hey, tutto bene?-, domandò preoccupato il suo migliore amico.  
-Si, si-, rispose vagamente, gettando i cocci di vetro che gli erano rimasti in mano nel lavandino.  
-Sei sicuro? Mi sembri parecchio nervoso-, indagò Scott avvicinandosi a lui.  
-è un periodo parecchio stressante-.  
-Già-, sospirò Scott incrociando le braccia al petto e appoggiandosi alla cucina, -Ma non è solo per i cacciatori, vero?-, continuò rivolgendogli un’occhiata curiosa.  
Derek roteò gli occhi al cielo. Non era pronto a parlarne, anche se Scott era il suo migliore amico, e non gli aveva mai nascosto nulla, non se la sentiva di parlare di Stiles. Non riusciva ancora ad ammettere ad alta voce quello che provava da quando aveva conosciuto l’omega.  
-Stiles è proprio simpatico-, esordì Scott con un sorrisino furbo, capendo subito che il ragazzo c’entrasse qualcosa con il suo stato d’animo.  
-Oh, ma smettila-, sbuffò Derek allontanandosi dall’amico, deciso a chiudere lì quella conversazione.  
-Sai che Lydia l’ha fatto apposta, vero? Ad innervosirti, intendo-, disse Scott andando verso il salotto, -Ha sentito il tuo odore su Stiles, veramente tutti abbiamo sentito il tuo odore su di lui-.  
-Indossa i miei vestititi è per quello-, rispose bruscamente Derek dando l’impressione di non dare troppo peso alla questione.  
-Si, è ovvio che è per quello, ma a lui non sembra dar fastidio e nemmeno a te-, concluse Scott prima di ritornare in salotto, lasciando Derek da solo in cucina con i nervi a pezzi.

La serata era ormai quasi conclusa, molti erano già andati via e altri stavano per andare. A fine serata accompagnò Scott e Malia a casa loro, erano ormai mesi che i due lupi avevano iniziato a convivere e tra loro le cose sembravano andare molto bene. Derek era molto felice per loro, in realtà si sentiva felice per ogni coppia del suo branco. I primi a legarsi erano stati Lydia e Jackson, poi fu la volta di Isaac e Jordan, Boyd ed Erika, e infine, i due membri più piccoli Liam e Theo. Quando vedeva i suoi lupi felici con i propri compagni, riusciva a sentirsi in pace. Felicità che lui non solo non voleva, ma che rifiutava anche, da troppi anni ormai. Una volta lasciati Scott e Malia, prima di ritornare a casa, volle ripassare alla villa per vedere se fosse tutto apposto. Non che ce ne fosse davvero di bisogno, dato che sua madre l’aveva rassicurato dicendogli che avrebbe sistemato lei la villa, ma volle comunque ritornare. In realtà voleva andare alla villa per scusarsi con Stiles, dato che per tutta la sera non gli aveva rivolto nemmeno una parola. Non voleva che l’omega pensasse che fosse arrabbiato con lui o altro, più che altro era il suo lupo a spingerlo verso Stiles. Arrivato alla villa vide la macchina di suo zio Peter parcheggiata nello spiazzale davanti l’ingresso e qualcosa dentro di lui incominciò a scricchiolare. Corse verso casa e ancora prima di entrare sentì una risata cristallina, allegra e genuina. Era Stiles.    
Aprì la porta lentamente, e senza fare rumore entrò dentro casa seguendo quelle risate che gli stavano riempiendo la testa. Trovava la risata di Stiles così bella e melodiosa che pensò che avrebbe potuto sentirlo ridere per tutta la vita. Quando affacciandosi nella cucina vide però che a farlo sorridere in quella maniera fosse Peter, sentì la rabbia montargli dentro in maniera inesorabile.  
Stiles era seduto a capo tavola con Peter alla sua sinistra, entrambi bevevano del vino, e questo lo fece ribollire ancora di più, dato che l’omega per tutta la sera non aveva toccato una goccia d’alcool, ed era sicuro che il quel caso fosse stato suo zio a convincerlo a bere. Strinse i pugni, riuscendo a trattenersi dal buttare suo zio fuori di casa a calci, infondo non stava facendo nulla di male, anche se, doveva ammettere di sentirsi orribilmente geloso. Lui non era riuscito a farlo ridere in quel modo, in realtà non ci aveva nemmeno mai provato. Quando però si accorse del modo in cui suo zio guardava Stiles, qualcosa dentro di lui si ruppe in mille pezzi. Conosceva quello sguardo, Peter se lo stava praticamente mangiando con gli occhi e questo non poteva assolutamente sopportarlo.  
-Allontanati da lui-, ringhiò entrando in cucina con gli occhi rossi e una furia incontrollabile.  
Stiles vedendolo in quel modo posò immediatamente il bicchiere e si alzò di scatto in piedi, mentre Peter prese a guardarlo con un sorriso sornione.  
-Derek, che piacere vederti. Scusa ho fatto tardi alla festa, ma non potevo non conoscere Stiles-, esclamò suo zio sempre con quel sorriso snervante stampato in faccia.  
-Vattene-, continuò a ringhiare Derek.  
-Cosa succede?-, chiese allarmata Talia irrompendo in cucina.  
-Niente, stavo per andare via-, rispose Peter con un tono quasi annoiato, -è stato un piacere conoscerti, Stiles-, continuò sorridendo all’omega.  
Stiles non rispose, in verità non si accorse nemmeno del sorriso di Peter, perché intento a fissare Derek che non riusciva a smettere di ringhiare.     
Peter uscì dalla cucina con passo lento, passando di fianco a Derek come a volerlo sfidare, ma l’alpha, anche se infuriato, non cedette alla sua patetica provocazione. Solo quando sentì suo zio uscire di casa riuscì a calmarsi e a far tornare normali i suoi occhi. Stiles continuava a guardarlo con occhi sgranati e si maledì pensando di averlo impaurito. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che l’omega avesse paura di lui. Capì di aver frainteso lo sguardo dell’omega non appena fu colpito in pieno delle sue emozioni. Stiles odorava di compiacimento, gradimento e infine, quello che lo mandò totalmente in tilt, desiderio. L’omega lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati non perché fosse terrorizzato da lui, ma perché se ne sentiva attratto. Il suo lupo ululava dalla felicità e dalla voglia, per la reazione dell’omega, ma la sua parte più razionale lo stava trattenendo dall’andare incontro al ragazzo per soddisfare quel bisogno fisico che ormai gli bruciava dentro.  
-Derek, sta entrando in calore, vai via!-, esclamò la madre spingendolo con tutte le sue forze fuori dalla cucina, capendo prima di lui la situazione.  
Derek sentì la voce della madre come se fosse un eco lontano, non riusciva a capire bene cosa gli stesse accadendo, ma se veramente Stiles stava per entrare in calore, allora doveva andarsene. Vide Stiles, con la coda dell’occhio, scattare in avanti verso di lui non appena la madre aveva iniziato a trascinarlo verso l’ingresso. Solo quando sentì sbattere la porta d’ingresso alle sue spalle si rese effettivamente conto di quello che stava accadendo.  
-Vieni qui Stiles, lascialo andare via-, aveva sentito urlare la madre da dentro casa.  
-Io non voglio…-, sentì rispondere Stiles con voce afflitta.     
-Tornerò appena sarà tutto passato-, sussurrò Derek appoggiando la testa sulla porta, come se quel gesto potesse farlo sentire più vicino all’omega.  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio chi segue e legge questa storia, spero vi piaccia questo nuovo capitolo!  
> Un grande bacio, alla prossima :D


	4. Quattro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti coloro che leggono questa FF, spero che il nuovo capitolo vi piaccia!!  
> Vi mando un grande bacio, alla prossima :D

 

 

 

[ _Quattro_ ]

Quella giornata piovosa rispecchiava completamente il suo stato d’animo. Stava davanti la grande finestra del loft a guardare le gocce di pioggia scivolare lentamente sul vetro. Dentro di se era in corso una guerra e il suo stato d’animo ne stava risentendo fortemente. Si sentiva in bilico su un fragilissimo filo sottile che avrebbe potuto spezzarsi in qualsiasi momento. Sua madre, quella mattina, l’aveva avvertito che Stiles era entrato in calore e come si era immaginato, il suo lupo aveva incominciato ad essere irrequieto e  instabile. Se si fosse lasciato andare al suo istinto sarebbe corso dall’omega, accontentando quella parte di se che cercava di ignorare con tutte le sue forze. Si sentiva a pezzi, letteralmente. Una parte stava lì, nel suo loft concentrato sull’imminente incontro con Chris Argent, mentre l’altra parte pensava costantemente a Stiles. Non poteva continuare in quel modo, non poteva permetterselo o sarebbe esploso, e in quel momento tutto il suo branco aveva bisogno di lui. Un rumore, che conosceva bene, lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Chris Argent era appena entrato nel loft.  
-Derek-.  
-Chris-, salutò il cacciatore voltandosi verso di lui.  
Sembrava fosse passata una vita intera dall’ultima volta in cui si erano visti, e ricordare quel periodo lo rese malinconico.  
-Vorrei dire che è un piacere vederti, ma non lo è-, disse Chris con quell’espressione seria che Derek conosceva ormai bene.  
-Non lo è neanche per me, ma finalmente puoi saldare il tuo debito-.  
-Mi chiedo come-.  
Per qualche istante i due si guardarono allungo in un silenzio pieno di parole mai pronunciate. Il loro rapporto era sempre stato strano, ambiguo, non erano amici, anzi, ma si rispettavano a vicenda e avevano fiducia l’uno nell’altro. Poi il destino aveva voluto che entrambi condividessero il sapore amaro di una perdita.  
-Quello che sto per chiederti non ti piacerà-.  
-Lo so, lo immagino-, rispose il cacciatore sorridendo sarcasticamente.  
-Mi dispiace chiederti una cosa del genere, ma ne sono costretto-.  
-Chiedi e basta-, tagliò corto Chris mal celando un certo nervosismo.  
-Pochi giorni fa un intero branco è stato sterminato senza alcun motivo. Erano bravi lupi, un branco pacifico, che rispettava le regole. Dietro a questa strage c’è Gerard, ne abbiamo la certezza, ma ho bisogno di avere più informazioni a riguardo-.  
Chris guardò Derek con aria stranita e sorpresa allo stesso tempo, rimanendo in silenzio. Sapeva che per il cacciatore era difficile parlare del padre, per questo gli lasciò il tempo di assimilare la notizia e di trarne le proprie conclusioni.  
-Vuoi che raccolga delle informazioni per te sui cacciatori? Su mio padre?-, chiese con voce grave Chris.  
-Ho bisogno di sapere cosa sta tramando Gerard-.  
-Sai che non voglio avere niente a che fare con lui, vero?-, esclamò il cacciatore vicino ad esplodere di rabbia.  
-Si, lo so, ma Gerard è diventato una vera minaccia adesso, per tutti-.  
-Tu sai cosa mi ha fatto-, urlò Chris, -Come puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere?-.    
-Quando mi hai chiesto di aiutarti a trovare i lupi che hanno uccido Allison, io l’ho fatto, anche se stavo andando contro la mia stessa razza, perché sapevo che era la cosa giusta. Ma sappiamo entrambi che ad uccidere tua figlia non sono stati quei lupi, ma tuo padre! è stato lui a mandarla in missione, senza il tuo permesso, pur sapendo che fosse solo poco più che una bambina. è stata colpa sua-.  
Dopo quelle parole tra i due calò nuovamente il silenzio, un silenzio pesante, ricco di tensione. I lineamenti del cacciatore erano stravolti dalla furia e dalla disperazione. Derek sapeva quanto gli facesse male ricordare la morte ingiusta della figlia, ma la cosa che faceva ribollire il cacciatore di rabbia era la consapevolezza che il lupo avesse ragione.  
Allison aveva appena sedici anni quando era stata uccisa, perché mandata da Gerard a svolgere una missione troppo pericolosa. I cacciatori erano soliti mandare i giovani “a caccia” insieme ai cacciatori più esperti per insegnare loro come agire, ma quella volta Allison era andata da sola per volere del nonno. Derek ricordava ancora l’espressione di Chris quando era andato da lui a chiedergli aiuto, a chiedergli di aiutarlo a vendicarsi, era il viso di un uomo disperato che aveva appena perso tutto. E Derek si era rivisto in lui.  
-Io non voglio informazioni solo per proteggere il mio branco, Chris-, cercò di riprendere il discorso Derek con tono pacato, -Io voglio ucciderlo-.  
A quelle parole il cacciatore rivolse a Derek uno sguardo incredulo, perché sapeva quanto fosse difficile uccidere Gerard e a quali conseguenze portasse.  
-Ha arrecato troppo male, dobbiamo fermarlo ed è anche tuo dovere farlo. Quanti innocenti devono ancora morire a causa sua?-, continuò Derek.  
-Hai ragione, ma uccidere il capo dei cacciatori potrebbe portare a una vera guerra, lo sai-, lo avvertì Chris.  
-Si lo so, ma io non voglio uccidere il capo dei cacciatori, io voglio cambiarlo-, rivelò facendo incuriosire il cacciatore.  
-Che intendi?-, domandò infatti Chris dimostrandosi interessato alla questione.  
-Io non ho mai voluto sterminare i cacciatori, ho sempre avuto rispetto del loro lavoro, perché sono fondamentali per mantenere l’equilibrio. Ma Gerard non è più un buon capo, non lo è mai stato veramente, non rispetta il codice. Io vorrei che tu diventassi il nuovo capo dei cacciatori, perché so che sei un uomo giusto, con dei valori e sono sicuro che saresti un buon capo-.  
Chris rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta nell’ascoltare il piano di Derek, il cacciatore non si aspettava di certo che il lupo gli proponesse tutto quello.  
Derek era sincero quando diceva di rispettare i cacciatori, perché anche se ormai da secoli i lupi avevano iniziato a convivere pacificamente con gli umani, qualcuno ogni tanto si lasciava andare totalmente agli istinti animaleschi portando distruzione e morte. Il compito dei cacciatori era quello di uccidere tutti i lupi che infrangevano le regole rendendo così più sicuri, non solo gli umani, ma anche il resto dei lupi che avevano intenzioni pacifiche.  
-Non credo di poter essere un buon capo come dici tu-, esclamò poco dopo il cacciatore con occhi malinconici, -Non sono riuscito nemmeno a proteggere mia figlia-.  
-Io so riconoscere un capo quando lo vedo, e tu lo sei! Abbiamo entrambi perso delle persone che amavamo e questo ci ha resi più forti, più saggi, più attenti!-, rispose poggiando una mano sulla spalla del cacciatore in un gesto di consolazione, ma anche di incoraggiamento.  
Chris alzò gli occhi, incontrando quelli di Derek. Entrambi iniziarono a scrutarsi con attenzione, rendendosi conto di essere appena diventati alleati.  
Chris dopo un pò annuì lievemente con la testa e a Derek bastò come risposta.  
-Sei pronto? Sta arrivando una tempesta-, esordì il lupo tendendo la mano verso il cacciatore.  
-Oh, l’aspetto da una vita-, rispose Chris stringendogli la mano.  
In lontananza si sentì il rombo di un tuono.  
Quella giornata piovosa si stava trasformando in un temporale.

Si sentiva distrutto, sia fisicamente che mentalmente. Era felice che l’incontro con Chris fosse andato bene, ma tutta la tensione accumulata durante la giornata si stava facendo sentire prepotentemente. Era ormai notte, e nonostante fosse già a letto da alcune ore non riusciva proprio ad addormentarsi. Continuava a girarsi e rigirarsi in cerca della posizione più comoda per poter dormire, ma era tutto inutile. Si sentiva irrequieto, o meglio, il suo lupo era smanioso, e sapeva bene perché. Stiles. L’omega proprio in quel momento era in calore e il solo fatto di esserne a conoscenza lo agitava. La lontananza gli impediva di stargli vicino fisicamente, ma i suoi pensieri, tutti i suoi pensieri, erano rivolti a lui. Era la prima volta che viveva una situazione del genere ed era straziante per lui. Non gli era mai capitato che una persona gli entrasse prepotentemente dentro la testa in quel modo. Neanche con Paige.  
Realizzata quella silenziosa e pesante consapevolezza, che lo rese ancora più irrequieto, scattò a sedere sul materasso, appoggiando il capo sulla testata del letto. Doveva trovare un modo per porre fine a tutto quel trambusto emotivo, o sarebbe scoppiato. A riscuotere i suoi pensieri ci pensò il cellulare che prese a squillare. Sullo schermo illuminato lesse il nome della madre e fu sommerso da un’ondata di panico.  
-Mamma è successo qualcosa?-.  
-Derek, scusami, sono io Stiles-.  
Nel sentire la voce timida dell’omega, Derek sentì un brivido percorrergli tutta la spina dorsale. Si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro, come se in qualche modo l’odore del ragazzo potesse insinuarsi tra gli apparecchi telefonici e arrivare fino a lui.  
-Stiles, tutto bene?-, chiese incerto.  
Non sapeva cosa dirgli, cosa fare, si sentiva terribilmente a disagio e allo stesso tempo sorpreso da quella chiamata in piena notte.  
-Si, diciamo di si. Sono in calore…e questa volta è diverso, io…io non so cosa mi stia accadendo-.  
La voce tremolante di Stiles lasciava intendere il suo stato d’animo, sembrava stare male, quasi come se stesse per avere una crisi di pianto.  
-In che senso è diverso?-, chiese cercando di capire meglio cosa intendesse.  
-Non è mai stato così insopportabile. Non riesco a gestirlo, non riesco a smettere di…-.  
Stiles troncò di colpo il suo discorso prendendo un grosso respiro. Era in imbarazzo, Derek riuscì a capirlo anche senza aver avuto il bisogno di sentire il suo odore. Era chiaro che c’era qualcosa che si vergognava dire.  
-Non preoccuparti, è normale. Sei emotivamente provato da tutto quello che è successo e questo influenza il tuo calore-.  
-No, no…non è questo-, rispose quasi in un sussurro Stiles.  
-E cos…?-.  
-Sei tu…-, lo interruppe prima ancora che Derek potesse finire la sua domanda, -Io…non riesco a smettere di pensarti. Io…vorrei che tu fossi qui con me-.  
A quelle parole il suo lupo interiore prese ad ululare come a confermare che, quello, era anche il suo desiderio. Derek rimase per qualche secondo come congelato, fermo e immobile, con il respiro lento e il cellulare stretto con troppa forza nella mano.  
-Stiles-, pronunciò il suo nome come una preghiera, -Io non posso-.  
-Perché?-, chiese l’omega con voce acuta.  
-Perché non sono l’alpha giusto per te-.  
E prima che potesse ragionarci, Derek comprese che le sue parole avevano avuto l’amaro sapore di un rifiuto. Stiles chiuse bruscamente la chiamata facendo sprofondare Derek in uno stato di angoscia.  
L’aveva ferito.

  
Non riuscì a prendere sonno dopo la chiamata di Stiles. Restò tutta la notte sveglio a maledirsi. Provava il desiderio di sbattersi la testa contro il muro fino a spaccarsela, sentire del dolore fisico per permettersi, per un attimo, di non sentire un dolore più profondo e cupo che invece provava dentro.  
Perché tutto quello era sbagliato. Il legame che provava per Stiles era sbagliato. Reprimere tutti quei sentimenti era sbagliato. Lui era sbagliato.  
Dentro di se desiderava, voleva, che le cose fosse più semplici, ma non lo erano. Avrebbe voluto poter vivere quel legame con Stiles in maniera più libera e aperta, avrebbe voluto vederlo e vedersi felice insieme all’omega. Avrebbe voluto che Paige non fosse morta lasciandogli dentro una ferita ancora sanguinante. Avrebbe voluto non portarsi dentro tutto quel dolore. E quando quella mattina sentì il telefono squillare e vedendo nuovamente il nome della madre scritto sullo schermo, sperò di risentire la voce di Stiles.  
-Derek, tesoro…-, rispose la madre nascondendo il suo tono preoccupato, -…devo parlarti di Stiles, lui…lui è dentro il tuo armadio, cioè lui è letteralmente dentro, immerso fra i tuoi vestiti e credo che abbia dormito lì sta notte. Lo fa per sentire il tuo odore addosso immagino, perché vorrebbe sentirsi più vicino a te. Non è voluto nemmeno uscire per la colazione, e sembra così triste. Penso che dobbiate parlare il prima possibile, naturalmente quando gli sarà passato il calore-.  
-è inutile mamma-, rispose con tristezza, non riuscendo a sorprendersi davvero per quello che la madre gli aveva appena detto su Stiles, sul suo bisogno di sentirlo, di averlo accanto -è già finita-.  
  


  
  
  
  


 


	5. Cinque

 

 

  
  
  
[ _Cinque_ ]

Era davanti la porta della villa, la stava fissando da ormai venti minuti non riuscendo a trovare il coraggio di aprirla. Doveva parlare con Stiles, doveva chiarirsi e spiegargli che avrebbe voluto davvero essere il suo alpha, ma che non poteva, perché portava dentro di se una ferita ancora aperta e sanguinante che non gli permetteva di vivere. Erano passati alcuni giorni da quando sua madre l’aveva avvisato che il calore di Stiles era passato, non era riuscito a trovare il coraggio di andare da lui, e una volta trovato si sentiva come paralizzato. Non aveva paura, non era esattamente quella l’emozione che provava. Erano più il disagio e l’insicurezza  a fare da padroni nella sua mente in quel momento. Era un alpha, un capo branco, ma all’idea di dover vedere Stiles e di spiegargli che il suo non era un rifiuto, anche se in realtà lo era, ma per dei motivi che l’omega non conosceva, lo stomaco gli si contorceva. Non sapeva neanche che parole usare, stava lì a ripetere frasi sconnesse e quasi senza senso nella sua testa, ma non era veramente convinto di ciò che gli avrebbe detto. Sopratutto non era certo se fosse il caso di raccontargli di Paige, anche se quello avrebbe spiegato davvero tutto. Derek non riuscì a portare avanti quei turpiloqui perché la porta si aprì improvvisamente.  
-Derek-, lo salutò la madre per niente sorpresa di averlo trovato fuori dalla porta.  
-Mamma-, esclamò Derek sorpreso invece nel vedersela spuntare davanti così all’improvviso.  
-Puzzi così tanto di ansia che ti ho sentito fin da dentro casa-, spiegò Talia prima ancora che il figlio potesse chiedere spiegazioni sulla sua apparizione.  
-Sono venuto a parlare con Stiles-, disse cercando di non mostrarsi troppo imbarazzato per la situazione.  
Talia cambiò immediatamente espressione, diventando improvvisamente nervosa.  
-Sta riposando-, disse evitando lo sguardo del figlio.  
Derek si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava, che sua madre gli stava mentendo. Questo lo rese incredibilmente nervoso.  
-Mamma-, esclamò con tono lievemente minaccioso, facendo capire alla madre che non era in vena di sentire bugie.  
-Non è in casa…è al centro commerciale-, rispose la donna mordendosi un labbro. Derek capì che c’era dell’altro, perché sua madre non gli avrebbe mai mentito per una semplice uscita ai grandi magazzini. Che poi, si ritrovò a ragionare, con chi sarebbe andato? Dentro di se si fece strada un dubbio opprimente.  
-Con chi?-, domandò di colpo serissimo.  
-Con Peter-.  
Il suo dubbio divenne immediatamente reale, la sua rabbia incontrollabile.

Era scappato dalla villa come una furia. Non erano servite a niente le urla delle madre che avevano cercato invano di calmarlo, invitandolo ad aspettare Stiles a casa. No, lui aveva sentito qualcosa esplodergli dentro e niente e nessuno l’avrebbe fermato. Il suo lupo aveva totalmente perso il controllo, gli artigli erano ormai in bella mostra e stavano graffiando tutto il volante, ma non gli portava assolutamente nulla. Non gli importava della sua adorata auto, dei limiti di velocità che stava infrangendo per la sua velocità folle. Non gli importava di nulla in quel momento, voleva solo vedere Stiles lontano da suo zio. Lontano da tutti.  
Entrò nel parcheggio interno del centro commerciale sgommando, non curante del rumore infernale che stava causando facendo rombare in maniera esagerata la sua camaro. Sembrava un pazzo furioso. In realtà lo era.  
Girò per i vari piani sotterranei del parcheggio, cercando l’automobile dello zio. Andava in giro con una lussuosa auto da corsa, sarebbe stato facile per lui riconoscerla. Arrivato al quarto e ultimo piano del parcheggio non solo intravide la macchina di Peter, ma beccò proprio lo zio in compagnia di Stiles avviarsi verso l’auto. I due, che grazie ai loro sensi sviluppati aveva già sentito l’auto di Derek arrivare, erano fermi immobili e stavano guardando verso la sua direzione. Stiles teneva dei sacchetti tra le mani che fece immediatamente cadere a terra non appena vide la camaro di Derek accelerare verso di loro.  
Derek fermò l’auto a pochi metri da loro e scese lasciando la portiera aperta.  
Si avvicinò allo zio in maniera minacciosa con le zanne in vista e gli occhi illuminati di rosso.  
-Derek-, provò a calmarlo lo zio alzando le mani in aria come a voler fargli capire che non voleva attaccarlo.  
Derek in risposta ringhiò così forte da far scattare l’allarme delle altre auto parcheggiate. Prima che Peter potesse fare qualsiasi mossa, Derek lo prese per il collo, con una sola mano, alzandolo da terra e scaraventandolo poi a diversi metri da loro.  
-Derek, fermo!-, questa volta ad urlare fu Stiles che guardava l’alpha con occhi sbarrati.  
-Sali in macchina-, ringhiò all’omega non distogliendo gli occhi dallo zio che intelligentemente pensò che non fosse il caso di muoversi.  
-Non puoi darmi ordini, io…-.  
-Ti ho detto sali in macchina-, l’urlo improvviso di Derek fece trasalire Stiles, che con passo spedito andò verso l’ auto.  
Dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo di puro odio allo zio, Derek seguì l’omega rientrando in macchina.

Il respiro affannoso di Derek era l’unico suono che riempiva l’abitacolo. Stiles se ne stava fermo immobile, seduto accanto all’alpha, non distogliendo mai lo sguardo dalla strada. Era arrabbiato, Derek poteva sentire benissimo l’odore fortissimo che emanava l’omega.  
-Sei arrabbiato con me?-.  
Si pentì di aver pronunciato quella frase nell’esatto momento in cui uscì fuori dalla sua bocca. Era arrabbiato, furioso, anche lui, ma il tono accusatorio con il quale aveva sputato fuori quella domanda, non avrebbe di certo calmato la situazione.  
Stiles, infatti, risentito dal tono di Derek,  si voltò di scatto verso di lui con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
-No, perché dovrei esserlo?-, ribatté con sarcasmo l’omega, -Infondo non ti stai mica comportando come un pazzo bipolare, no?-.  
Derek sbuffò, stringendo forte il volante. Doveva mantenere la calma, anche se era dannatamente difficile.  
-Non sono pazzo-, rispose tra i denti, trattenendo un ringhio.  
-Ma bipolare si. Perché quello che dici non ha alcun senso visto come ti comporti-.  
-Sto agendo per il tuo bene, lo vuoi capire?-, urlò Derek non riuscendo proprio a reprimere la rabbia. Rabbia che non era rivolta personalmente verso l’omega, ma alla situazione in generale. A Peter. A lui stesso. Perché Stiles aveva ragione a chiamarlo pazzo, perché stava davvero impazzendo.  
-Per il mio bene? Adesso sai cosa serve a farmi stare bene?-, urlò in risposta il ragazzo per niente intimidito.   
-Peter sicuramente non è un bene-, ribatte risoluto Derek.  
-Ah no? Perché Peter è un’alpha, magari è quello giusto per me!-.  
Derek subì il colpo, mordendosi forte il labbro per evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire un’imprecazione. Stiles lo stava chiaramente provocando puntando su quel punto debole.  
-No, non lo è! E non dovresti neanche lontanamente pensarlo-, rispose cercando di controllare il suo tono per mostrarsi meno infuriato.  
-Oh, invece dovrei pensare a te? Ma no, scusami, tu non puoi essere il mio alpha, non sei giusto per me, vero?-.  
Stiles sputava fuori le parole come veleno e Derek comprese che, tutta quella rabbia e tutto quell’astio che l’omega provava, erano decisamente e completamente colpa sua e che, sopratutto, se lo meritava.  
-Io vorrei davvero essere il tuo alpha e farti stare bene, renderti felice, ma non posso…non posso-.  
Si sorprese nel sentire con quanta arrendevole dolcezza aveva parlato. Perché, anche se l’aveva rifiutato durante il suo calore, anche se si ostinava a ripetere che non avrebbe mai potuto essere il suo Alpha, lui a Stiles ci teneva, ci teneva troppo e vederlo così arrabbiato con lui, lo faceva stare male.  
-Capisci che quello che dici non ha senso?-, rispose Stiles attenuando anche lui il tono della sua voce. In quel momento sembrava quasi stanco, stanco di combattere contro qualcosa che non sarebbe mai riuscito a cambiare.  
-Ce l’ha un senso, invece-, sussurrò Derek percependo nell’aria un nuovo odore: malinconia.  
-Si, ma solo nella tua testa. La realtà è ben diversa-, rispose tristemente Stiles riprendendo a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
-Non puoi capire-, disse scuotendo la testa.  
-No, io non capisco te, io non riesco a capire te, ed è frustrante, ok?-, esclamò l’omega gesticolando con le mani con fare drammatico.  
-Un giorno ti spiegherò tutto-, la buttò lì Derek senza ragionare.  
-Un giorno? Esattamente in quale arco temporale è collocato questo giorno?-, chiese sempre con sarcasmo Stiles ritornando a voltarsi verso l’Alpha.  
-Presto-, rispose vago.  
-Potrebbe anche essere domani, allora?-, disse Stiles con scioltezza, facendo spallucce.  
-Non proprio domani-, rispose in difficoltà.  
-Ok, domani-, esclamò risoluto Stiles non badando minimamente a quello che Derek gli stava dicendo.  
-Stiles!-, lo richiamò l’Alpha alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
-Cosa?-, sbottò l’omega con aria di sfida.  
-Va bene, domani-, sbuffo rassegnato Derek, volendo evitare di far infuriare di nuovo il ragazzo.  
Stiles annuì brevemente con la testa, ma a Derek non sfuggi il piccolo sorriso vittorioso che gli si stampò in viso prima di girarsi verso il finestrino.

Arrivati alla villa, Derek spense l’auto e si voltò verso Stiles. C’era una cosa che voleva capire, e anche se la situazione tra i due si era ormai tranquillizzata, non riuscì a trattenere la curiosità.  
-Perché sei andato al centro commerciale con Peter?-.  
Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, in evidente imbarazzo.  
-Avevo bisogno di vestiti nuovi. Non sopportavo più di sentire il tuo odore addosso, dopo che…insomma…mi hai detto quelle cose, è una tortura continua sentire il tuo odore su di me-.  
Derek sospirò, sentendosi in colpa.  
-Così hai chiesto a Peter di accompagnarti?-, chiese sentendosi quasi offeso dall’azione del ragazzo.  
-Non proprio. Questa mattina era venuto alla villa e sentendomi lamentare dei tuoi vestiti si è offerto di accompagnarmi-.  
-Peter è venuto alla villa di sua spontanea volontà? Perché?-, domandò stranito e allarmato.  
-Ha detto che era da tanto che non andava a trovare sua sorella-, rispose Stiles ingenuamente.  
-Ma che amorevole!-, esclamò Derek con tono infastidito.  
-Non gli credi?-, chiese Stiles sorridendo all’espressione irritata di Derek.  
-Per niente. Peter ha capito che per me sei un punto debole e se ne vuole approfittare-.  
-Sono un tuo punto debole? Sul serio?-, esclamò sorpreso l’omega con gli occhi sbarrati dalla curiosità.  
-Beh…adesso vai, mia madre sarà preoccupata-, sviò estremamente imbarazzato Derek rendendosi conto di aver parlato troppo.  
Stiles annuì con la testa, guardando Derek con un sorriso che l’alpha non gli aveva mai visto. Derek, all’espressione dell’omega, non riuscì a trattenere una piccola risata che cercò di mascherare mordendosi un labbro.  
Quel ragazzino gli avrebbe fatto perdere la testa.  
Quel ragazzino gli aveva fatto perdere la testa.  
  
  


 

  
  


 


	6. Sei

 

  
  


  
  


[ _Sei_ ]

-Scott? Che succede?-.  
A svegliarlo quella mattina era stato il suo telefono che aveva preso a squillare facendolo letteralmente saltare in piedi. Appena aveva visto che a chiamarlo era Scott, il suo lato più paranoico si accese, pensando subito a qualcosa di brutto.  
-Che succede? Dovresti spiegarlo tu a me. Peter ha indetto una riunione d’urgenza alla villa. Era incazzato nero-.   
Non si stupì molto nel sentire quelle parole, sapeva che Peter si sarebbe sicuramente approfittato di quello che era successo il giorno prima al centro commerciale per metterlo in cattiva luce davanti al branco. Nonostante questo non riuscì a reprimere un’ondata di fastidio che gli fece digrignare i denti e socchiudere gli occhi.   
\- Arrivo subito. A dopo-.   
Chiuse la chiamata prima ancora di sentire la risposta di Scott. Non gli preoccupava minimamente confrontarsi con Peter di fronte al branco, ma l’atteggiamento dello zio incominciava seriamente a dargli sui nervi. Era chiaro, gli era ormai chiaro da un bel po’ di tempo che Peter non aspettava altro che di vedergli fare un passo farlo per poter prendere il controllo del branco. E adesso che aveva una carta a suo favore da giocare contro di lui, lo immaginava con un sorriso strafottente stampato in faccia, già sicuro di vederlo crollare. Questo lo innervosiva molto in realtà, che usasse la sua traballante “relazione” con Stiles come misero mezzuccio per arrivare ai suoi piani, gli causava forti spasmi di rabbia.   
Con quella sensazione addosso, e con la voglia di far smettere, una volta e per tutte, a Peter di utilizzare Stiles come suo personale detonatore, si preparò per andare alla villa.

-Eccoti, finalmente ti sei degnato di venire-.  
Ad accoglierlo nell’ampio salotto di villa Hale era stato proprio suo zio che lo aveva salutato con quelle parole piene di astio e provocazione.   
-Ho fatto il più in fretta possibile. Potevi avvisarmi prima della riunione…-, rispose con tono calmo e fermo, piazzandosi a pochi passi da lui.   
Alla riunione erano presenti Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Liam e Theo, che stavano in piedi tra lui e suo zio, mentre seduti sul divano stavano sua madre, Lydia e Stiles al centro tra le due donne. Rivolse a tutti uno sguardo in segno di saluto, soffermandosi più del dovuto sull’omega che lo guardava con aria preoccupata.   
-Sei sempre con la scusa pronta, vedo! Hai anche una scusa per quello che hai fatto ieri?-, ribatté Peter infastidito.   
Si lasciò quasi scappare un sorriso all’affermazione dello zio che era subito andato al dunque senza perdere tempo e senza girarci intorno.   
-Non ho bisogno di scuse-, rispose sempre in maniera pacata, sapendo che quel tono così calmo e tranquillo avrebbe fatto innervosire ancora di più Peter.   
-Ah no?-, esplose infatti suo zio, -Quindi è normale per te attaccarmi in pieno giorno e in un luogo pubblico!-.   
I presenti si lanciarono uno sguardo interrogativo, non riuscendo a capire a cosa si riferisse Peter.   
-Volete, per favore, spiegare anche a noi cosa è successo?-, chiese Boyd rivolgendosi però più a Derek che a Peter, nonostante avesse usato il plurale.   
-Ve lo spiego io!-, esordì suo zio risentito dalla poca attenzione ricevuta, -Il nostro caro e stimato capo branco mi ha attaccato nel parcheggio del centro commerciale solo perché avevo accompagnato Stiles a comprare dei vestiti-.   
A quelle parole seguirono diverse reazioni: Scott prese a sbuffare e gli lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero come per dirgli “sul serio, Derek, sul serio hai fatto questa cazzata?”; Isaac e Boyd cercarono di trattenere e nascondere alla meno peggio delle risate; Theo alzò un sopracciglio e prese a guardarlo stupito e infine Stiles, che sentendosi chiamato in causa, aveva iniziato a guardare il soffitto della stanza in totale imbarazzo, facendo finta di ignorare le gomitate di Lydia che sembrava volergli chiedere più dettagli.   
-Eri con Stiles nonostante la sera della festa io ti avessi chiaramente intimato di stargli lontano-, come al solito la risposta di Derek fu molto pacata, anche se effettivamente non era poi così tranquillo e sereno, anzi, ma non avrebbe mai dato a Peter la soddisfazione di vederlo nervoso.   
-Già, è vero, ricordo che anche in quel caso mi hai ringhiato contro solo perché stavo parlando con lui-.   
-Questo ti avrebbe dovuto sicuramente fatto capire l’antifona, no? Ma tu invece continui a fare di testa tua. Quindi non lamentarti delle conseguenze-.   
-Non dovrei lamentarmi? Si dia il caso che con il tuo atteggiamento esagerato hai messo tutto il branco in pericolo-.   
-Queste sono sciocchezze, io non…-.   
-Tu cosa? E se qualcuno ci avesse visti? Se qualcuno TI avesse visto trasformato? I cacciatori avrebbero potuto considerarlo un buon motivo per attaccarci dato che per adesso, mi sembra, siano proprio sul piedi di guerra-.   
Derek subì il colpo senza ribattere immediatamente. Purtroppo, e si odiava per questo, Peter aveva ragione. Le sue azioni erano state sconsiderate ed effettivamente aveva messo tutto il branco in pericolo. Quello di cui aveva sempre avuto paura, dal momento in cui aveva capito di desiderare Stiles, si era avverato. Si era ripromesso di restare lucido e vigile proprio per affrontare al meglio i cacciatori, e invece si era lasciato trasportare dal suo istinto. Per quanto avesse cercato di minimizzare la “questione Stiles”, provando a reprime dentro di se qualsiasi tipo di impulso e interesse, adesso invece aveva finalmente capito che aveva solamente peggiorato la situazione.   
-Lo so, non sono un’idiota, ma è tutta colpa tua, non dovevi avvicinarti a lui-.   
Questa volta il tono calmo andò a farsi benedire e Derek si ritrovò a stringere i pugni per trattenersi, ed evitare di risultare troppo aggressivo.   
-Colpa mia? Sempre colpa mia! Perché? Perché poi non dovrei avvicinarmi a lui? è un omega libero, non legato e io sono un alpha libero e non legato. Nel vederlo non sto infrangendo nessuna legge del branco-.   
Peter aveva ormai preso il controllo della discussione mettendolo a spalle al muro. Odiava sentirti in trappola, odiava che a metterlo alle strette fosse proprio suo zio. Perché anche su quel punto aveva ragione, non poteva impedirgli realmente di vedere Stiles, anche se minacciandolo, lui non aveva alcun diritto sull’omega.   
-Provi qualcosa per Stiles?-, ruppe il silenzio Lydia rivolgendo quella domanda a Peter che sembrò essere preso in contropiede.   
Derek sapeva che in realtà lo zio non aveva alcun interesse verso Stiles, che il suo volergli stare vicino era solo una scusa per farlo innervosire, dato che era evidente a tutti che tra lui e Stiles c’era un filo sottile che li univa.   
-Potrebbe essere-, rispose vago Peter prendendo a guardarsi intorno evitando gli sguardi dei presenti.   
Stiles fece saettare subito i suoi occhi su Derek, rivolgendogli uno sguardo sorpreso e preoccupato. Fino a che punto la farsa di Peter si sarebbe protratta? Fino a quanto era disposto a spingersi pur di dargli fastidio?.   
-Vuoi rivendicare Stiles come tuo possibile compagno?-, chiese questa volta Scott con tono scettico. Nessuno dei presenti credeva veramente a Peter.   
Derek però incominciò a sentirsi terribilmente agitato, il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere veloce. Aveva paura, ma cercò di mascherarla con la rabbia.   
Stiles aveva sempre gli occhi, completamente sbarrati, puntati su di lui. Per complicare le cose, anche Lydia aveva iniziato a fissarlo e sembra volergli urlare “Fa qualcosa”.   
-Può darsi-.   
La risposta di Peter fu per lui come un pugno in pieno stomaco. Nonostante il tono decisamente provocatorio e il sorriso furbo, Derek considerò quelle parole come una vera e propria dichiarazione di guerra. Stringere i pugni, ormai, non era più sufficiente per farlo stare calmo. Peter aveva fatto incazzare anche il suo lupo.   
-Non esiste! Tu starai lontano da lui, chiaro?-, ringhiò guardando lo zio in cagnesco.   
-Non puoi impedirmelo-, rispose sorridendo Peter.   
La situazione si era ribaltata. Adesso quello tranquillo e pacato era Peter, e quello infuriato era lui. Era riuscito nel suo intento, era davvero riuscito a provocarlo davanti a tutto il branco e a farlo infuriare. Aveva su di se tutti gli sguardi dei presenti, ma gli occhi a cui dava veramente importanza erano quelli di Stiles, che non la smettevano di guardarlo con preoccupazione.   
Accanto a lui, Lydia sembrava invece lanciargli palle di fuoco dagli occhi per quanto fosse arrabbiata in quel momento. “Fa qualcosa”, sembrava urlargli ancora.   
-Si, invece-, esordì ritornando a guardare lo zio e riprendendo a parlare con un tono più umano, -Stiles prepara la tua roba. Ti trasferisci a casa mia-.   
-Co…cosa?-, balbettò l’omega sorpreso dalla proposta di Derek. In realtà erano tutti increduli, Peter compreso.   
-Ho detto che starai a casa mia! E non solo…-, rispose Derek avvicinandosi allo zio con piccoli passi lenti, -…sono io che davanti al branco, rivendico Stiles come mio possibile compagno e quindi secondo le leggi del branco, tu…-, disse indicando lo zio con l’indice, -…e chiunque altro alpha non legato, non può parlare né avvicinarsi a lui senza il mio permesso, chiaro?-.   
Nel salotto calò il silenzio. Tutti guardavano Derek con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e la bocca spalancata. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare al risvolto che aveva preso quella discussione. Anche Derek, a dire la verità, era sorpreso di se stesso, ma preso dalla foga del momento non aveva di certo realizzato cosa avesse fatto.   
-Stiles?-, richiamò l’attenzione Scott rivolgendosi direttamente all’omega.   
-Si…?-, chiese frastornato Stiles non riuscendo a capire bene cosa diavolo stava succedendo.   
-Accetti? Accetti la proposta di Derek?-, domandò sempre Scott rivolgendo uno sguardo veloce al suo capo branco come a volergli chiedere se effettivamente volesse proporsi come Alpha di Stiles.   
-Io…-, iniziò insicuro l’omega rivolgendo uno sguardo prima a Talia e poi a Derek che sembrava totalmente impassibile. Lydia accanto a Stiles sembrava sul punto di urlare o di prenderlo a pugni.   
-Si, credo di si…-, balbettò confuso l’omega, -…ahi…si, certo, certo che accetto-, concluse con un tono più sicuro dopo aver ricevendo una gomitata tra le costole da Lydia.   
-Bene…-, esordì Scott battendo le mani in segno di giubilo e sorridendo a Derek, -…allora se lui ha accettato il branco approva-.   
Fu quando il resto del branco prese ad applaudire alla nuova coppia che Derek incominciò ad elaborare cosa aveva appena fatto.   
-Non credere che finisce qui. Quello che hai fatto resta comunque gravissimo-, gli sussurrò Peter prima di lasciare il salotto come una furia.   
Le parole dello zio non riuscirono minimamente a preoccuparlo però, ormai nella sua testa di stava facendo largo una nuova ed enorme consapevolezza che sembrava impensierirlo più di qualsiasi altra cosa.   
Lui era diventato l’alpha di Stiles.   
Stiles era diventato il suo omega.   
Se non avesse avuto una reputazione da capo branco da mantenere si sarebbe messo ad urlare a pieni polmoni lì in salotto.

-Bene, questa è casa mia. Ti sembrerà molto spartana rispetto alla villa, ma ti assicuro che ha tutti i confort possibili-.  
Per tutto il viaggio fino al loft, Derek e Stiles non avevano praticamente aperto bocca. Entrambi erano troppo imbarazzati e confusi da quella strana situazione e nessuno dei due sapeva bene cosa dire. Derek aveva preso il borsone con la roba di Stiles e l’aveva accompagnato fin dentro casa, fermandosi in quello che si poteva considerare il soggiorno. Per la prima volta da quando viveva al loft, Derek lo trovò terribilmente spoglio e per niente accogliente. Aveva sempre pensato che quella fosse una sistemazione provvisoria e che presto si sarebbe trovato una casa vera, ma erano ormai passati anni da quando viveva lì. Non era riuscito nemmeno a mettere in ordine, perché di certo quella mattina, quando era uscito di casa, non si sarebbe mai immaginato di ritornarci con qualcuno. Non si sarebbe mai immaginato di convivere con Stiles, in generale proprio.   
-Ok-, fu la semplice risposta dell’omega che prese a guardarsi intorno parecchio dubbioso sui confort che Derek aveva citato poco prima.  
-Di sopra ci sono le camere. Vado a preparare la tua, tu se vuoi puoi dare un’occhiata in giro senza problemi-.  
In realtà non aveva molto da sistemare al piano di sopra, sentiva solo la necessità di allontanarsi da lui e di far passare quella sensazione di estremo disagio che sentiva. Portare Stiles a casa sua era stata una decisione troppo avventata, causata dalla discussione con lo zio, e adesso doveva capire bene come riuscire a convivere in totale serenità con l’omega e allo stesso tempo lottare contro i fantasmi nella sua testa.  
-Aspetta…-, urlò Stiles prima che potesse salire le scale a chiocciola, probabilmente per paura di rimanere solo in quella casa così poco familiare, -Possiamo parlare? Io sono molto confuso-.   
-Ehm, si certo! Di cosa vuoi parlare?-, rispose Derek avvicinandosi all’omega, ma riuscendo comunque a lasciare una certa distanza tra loro. Il loft era già pregno del profumo di Stiles e nell’aria c’era un’insopportabile odore di imbarazzo e disagio.   
-Di quello che è successo! Insomma, mi hai rivendicato come tuo omega quando fino a ieri mi ripetevi che non potevi essere il mio alpha. Hai cambiato idea?-.   
-Le circostanze mi hanno portato a fare questa scelta-.   
-Le circostanze? L’hai fatto solo per Peter?-, chiese Stiles con fare offeso.   
-Non l’ho fatto per Peter, l’ho fatto per te-.   
-Per me? Ma che vuoi dire? Dio, credo che uscirò fuori di testa a causa tua-, ribatte frustrato Stiles.   
-Stiles…-, disse con voce pacata Derek cercando di calmare l’omega, -…non potevo permettere che Peter si avvicinasse a te solo per farmi un dispetto! Non l’avrei sopportato-.   
-Quindi l’hai fatto per te! L’hai fatto solo per te, per sentirti meglio! Se non ci fosse stato Peter di mezzo, tu non mi avresti mai rivendicato come tuo omega, dico bene?-, esclamò Stiles in preda alla rabbia.   
-Non lo so, forse, ma sicuramente non l’avrei fatto così velocemente-.   
I due si guardarono intensamente negli occhi. Stiles lo guardava con aria delusa, arrabbiata e anche offesa e Derek non aveva idea di come poter sistemare quella situazione. In una mossa fulminea, Stiles prese in mano il suo borsone e si incamminò verso la porta.   
-Hey, dove vai?-, urlò Derek correndo verso il ragazzo e parandosi davanti a lui.   
-Ritorno da Talia. Non voglio stare qui con te se tu non mi vuoi. Lo capisci che per me è difficile? Non ci sei solo tu Derek, non ci sono solo i tuoi problemi, anche io merito un briciolo di considerazione, non credi?-, si sfogò Stiles a pochi centimetri dal volto di Derek.   
Per la prima volta Derek si era reso conto di essere stato egoista. Parecchio egoista. Stiles aveva da poco perso tutto il suo branco, tutta la sua famiglia e lui per quanto si fosse impegnato ad aiutarlo, in realtà lo aveva fatto sentire anche peggio. Entrambi si erano seri conto fin da subito che c’era un forte legame che li univa, e quello che poteva essere una nuova speranza di felicità e serenità per Stiles, dopo la grave perdita, Derek, con i suoi rifiuti, l’aveva trasformata nell’ennesimo evento triste.   
-Io non ho mai detto che non ti voglio-, sussurrò Derek guardando dritto negli occhi l’omega. Ed era vero e doveva assolutamente farglielo sapere. Perché nonostante i suoi comportamenti contraddittori, Derek non gli aveva mai detto di non volerlo tutto per se. Gli aveva detto che non poteva essere il suo alpha, ma, dannazione, se voleva che Stiles fosse il suo omega. Era un ragionamento folle e senza senso, ma era la verità, la pura realtà che fino a quel momento lo aveva fatto comportare come un pazzo sclerato.   
Stiles, nel sentire quelle parole, riuscì a calmarsi e regolarizzare il respiro e il battito cardiaco.   
-Quindi mi vuoi-, sorrise Stiles guardando con sfida l’alpha, cercando una conferma alla dichiarazione contorta di Derek.   
-Hai capito bene, adesso posso andare a sistemarti la camera?-, chiese sbrigativo troppo imbarazzato, di nuovo,  per portare avanti quella nuova discussione.   
-Beh, in realtà no…-, lo bloccò Stiles prima ancora che potesse fare anche un solo passo, -…sbaglio o oggi dovevi finalmente parlarmi di qualcosa?-.   
Il sorriso sornione che si formò sulle labbra di Stiles fece alzare gli occhi di Derek al cielo.   
Quella convivenza non sarebbe stata facile. Per niente.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo chiarire la questione sulla “rivendicazione davanti al branco”: semplicemente visti i legami che intercorrono tra gli Alpha e Omega, ho immaginato che all’interno dei branchi esistessero delle leggi per tutelare le coppie ed evitare che gli alpha si scannassero tra di loro per “rivendicare” il proprio omega, dunque se un alpha dichiara davanti al branco di volere un omega e se quest’ultimo è d’accordo, il branco li accetta come coppia e l’omega in questione viene considerato off limits. Spero di essere stata chiara nella spiegazione :D  
> Poi, un’altra cosa, dal prossimo capitolo cambierà il POV, ebbene si, sarà Stiles la prossima voce narrante. Vi piace l’idea? Spero di si, perché finalmente entreremo nella testolina del nostro Stiles.


	7. Sette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordo che da questo capitolo in poi il POV è di Stiles!!

 

 

  
  
 

  
  
  


[ **Sette** ]

Erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro e si guardavano in silenzio. Stiles non vedeva l’ora di sentire quale motivo si celasse dietro ai comportamenti bipolari dell’alpha, e il modo in cui Derek si torturava le mani gli fece intuire che non sarebbe stata una bella storia. Vedeva l’alpha in serie difficoltà davanti a sé e per quanto stesse morendo di curiosità, capiva che era giusto dargli del tempo. Derek aveva provato a parlare qualche volta, riuscendo ad aprire la bocca per poi richiuderla immediatamente, cosa che lo faceva assomigliare ad un pesce, ma che per un’incredibile senso di tatto ed estrema sensibilità, decise di non farglielo notare. In realtà si limitava a stare zitto e a non esordire con qualche battuta delle sue per evitare di indispettire l’alpha e fargli cambiare idea proprio nel momento in cui aveva deciso, finalmente, di svuotare il sacco. Stava lì, quindi, a osservare Derek in panico e a domandarsi quando avrebbe iniziato a parlare. Ma la sua pazienza, purtroppo, non era infinita e quindi al diavolo la sensibilità, doveva smuovere quella situazione.  
-Non preoccuparti, sappi che non sono qui per giudicarti-, esclamò incerto, sperando di sbloccare il mutismo dell’alpha con quella rassicurazione.  
Derek, per risposta, si lasciò andare ad un sonoro e pesante sospiro, prima di incrociare le mani davanti la bocca. No, non era riuscito a sbloccarlo. Doveva adottare una tattica che funzionasse con Derek, ma non era facile dato che sembrava avere davanti un prigioniero di guerra che non avrebbe rivelato i suoi segreti neanche sotto tortura. Beh, forse il paragone era un pelino esagerato, ma l’impressione era proprio quella.  
-Quello che stai per dirmi non è una cosa bella, vero?-.  
L’unica cosa che  poteva fare in quel caso era farlo crollare. Lo avrebbe tartassato così tanto di domande che Derek avrebbe finito col cantare da solo come un uccellino.  
-Per niente-, rispose l’alpha facendolo esultare internamente. Ok, forse la sua tattica non era poi così sbagliata.  
-è una cosa dolorosa?-.  
-Abbastanza-.  
-è una cosa che ti ha fatto soffrire?-.  
-Moltissimo-.  
Stava facendo progressi, era palese, ma era ben lontano da cavare un ragno dal buco con quelle povere parole. Doveva sforzarsi e pensare alle domande giuste da fargli. Doveva per un attimo trasformarsi un un psicologo e psicoanalizzarlo, ma non era affatto facile, anche perché lui non sapeva cosa fosse accaduto a Derek ed era quindi  difficile capire cosa chiedergli. Aveva davvero pochissimi indizi e su quelli doveva basare il suo interrogatorio. Cioè la sua analisi. Il punto cruciale era che Derek, per un motivo che ancora non conosceva, si rifiutava di voler essere il suo alpha, anche se aveva ammesso di volerlo come omega, quindi tutto si incentrava proprio sul legame.  
-Riguarda un’omega?-.  
-Paige non era un omega-.  
Boom. Tombola. Aveva un nome e altri mille punti interrogativi in testa. C’entrava una ragazza, una certa Paige che però non era un’omega, quindi cosa era? Chi era questa Paige e perché Derek soffriva ancora per causa sua?  
-Chi era Paige?-, si azzardò a chiedere timoroso.  
-Paige era…-, Derek fece una breve pausa e dopo aver preso un lungo respiro riprese a parlare, -…era la mia fidanzata. Lei era umana-.  
Quello era senza dubbio una rivelazione importantissima. Derek aveva avuto in passato una fidanzata umana e Stiles si chiese cosa fosse andato storto tra i due.  
-Ti ha lasciato quando ha scoperto che sei un licantropo?-, la buttò sul banale sperando di ricevere più spiegazioni.  
-No, lei sapeva, voleva anche essere trasformata dopo il matrimonio-.  
Nel sentire la parola “matrimonio”, Stiles sentì qualche vena del cervello scoppiargli.  
-Cosa è successo? Vi siete sposati?-.  
-No, lei…-.  
Derek si bloccò lasciando quella frase in sospeso, ma Stiles riuscì comunque a capire. Era morta. Paige era morta e i due non erano riusciti a sposarsi. Ora capiva perché Derek trovasse difficile raccontare quella storia. Era una tragedia.  
-Oh mi dispiace Derek, mi dispiace così tanto-, sussurrò Stiles sentendosi davvero triste per l’alpha.  
-è stata una cosa improvvisa. Pochi giorni prima del matrimonio lei…ha avuto un incidente con l’auto e dopo qualche giorno di coma… é morta, è morta proprio nel giorno in cui avremmo dovuto sposarci-.  
Dopo quella rivelazione rimasero entrambi in silenzio per alcuni minuti. Stiles guardava Derek con gli occhi sbarrati e lucidi non riuscendo a credere a quello che l’alpha gli aveva appena raccontato. Dentro di lui si animavano un miscuglio di emozioni negative che l’avevano lasciato senza fiato.  
-Lei è stata il mio primo e unico amore, e nonostante tutti mi dicessero di rompere con lei perché fosse umana, io ho continuato a starle accanto. Quando le ho rivelato di essere un licantropo, lei mi aveva detto di amarmi lo stesso e allora le chiesi di sposarmi. Non essendo un lupo, non potevo legarmi a lei, però potevo sposarla e averla accanto a me per sempre, anche se lei diceva che voleva essere trasformata-.  
Derek parlava lentamente e dal suo tono di voce si sentiva tutto il dolore che provava, anche a distanza di anni. Stiles si ritrovò devastato da quella storia, non sapendo più cosa dire. In pochi attimi aveva completamente perso la voglia di riempirlo di domande e di psicoanalizzarlo.  
-è stato terribile vederla in quel letto d’ospedale e non poter fare niente per salvarla. Mi sono sentito così inutile e impotente-.  
Derek ormai parlava a ruota libera trasportato dalle sue emozioni. Stiles rimaneva in silenzio ad ascoltarlo, pensando a quanto dolore avesse provato l’alpha in quel momento e a quanta sofferenza gli causasse ancora adesso quella perdita. Lui riusciva a capirlo, sapeva cosa si provava a vedere morire davanti a se le persone che si amavano, c’era passato con suo padre, conosceva quella sensazione di impotenza di cui parlava. Questo riuscì a farlo entrare in empatia con l’alpha e a fargli comprendere meglio le sue ragioni. Stiles si ritrovò a pensare che non aveva la ben che minima possibilità con Derek, non dopo tutto quello che aveva vissuto, che non sarebbe mai stato all’altezza di quell’amore strappato ingiustamente. Lui, per quanto si sentisse attratto dall’alpha, non avrebbe mai potuto sostituire Paige. Questa consapevolezza lo fece sprofondare in uno stato di malinconia e angoscia.

Dopo quella discussione, non ebbero più modo di parlarsi. Derek si era chiuso per tutto il resto della mattinata in un mutismo impenetrabile e Stiles, con i suoi pensieri pessimistici non aveva avuto voglia di iniziare una qualsiasi conversazione. Il silenzio era stato rotto solo quando Derek l’aveva avvisato che sarebbe uscito, che doveva incontrare alcuni capi branco e che sarebbero arrivati Theo e Liam a tenergli compagnia. Non aveva fatto nessuna domanda, non era riuscito a chiedergli perché dovesse incontrare altri capi branco e non era riuscito nemmeno a lamentarsi del fatto che non gli serviva di certo delle babysitter, che riusciva benissimo a stare da solo, ma si limitò semplicemente ad annuire e a vederlo andare via. Quando i due lupi arrivarono al loft, nonostante sentissero nell’aria l’odore opprimente della tristezza, non si preoccuparono nemmeno di non sembrare incuriositi dalla sua situazione con Derek.  
-Quindi il nostro capo branco è riuscito a lasciarsi alle spalle i suoi piccoli problemi di cuore-, esordì Theo con non calanche, guardando Stiles con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
-Theo, non sono affari nostri-, lo riprese il suo compagno con fare oltraggiato.  
Erano una strana coppia Liam e Theo, sembravano diametralmente opposti, eppure insieme sembrano essere una persona sola, come se uno compensasse le mancanze dell’altro e viceversa. Anche lui e Derek erano agli opposti, e si chiese tristemente, se mai anche loro, un giorno, sarebbero stati così uniti.  
Se mai un giorno Derek sarebbe stato veramente il suo alfa.  
-Beh, non proprio direi-, rispose con una certa malinconia. Le parole di Derek, quella tragedia, il suo dolore, erano come impresse a fuoco nella sua carne. Era difficile non riuscire a pensarci.  
-Dagli tempo, infondo ha perso la persona che amava-, lo consolò Liam posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
-Si, ma non era la sua compagna-, rispose prontamente Theo con tono annoiato.  
-Ma la vuoi smettere? Cosa cambia? L’amava comunque-, esclamò Liam al suo compagno con fare esasperato.  
Stiles ebbe l’impressione che non era la prima volta che i due discutessero quell’argomento, e incuriosito, decise di voler approfondire quel discorso, per conoscere l’opinione dei due lupi.  
-Che intendi?-, chiese infatti a Theo, che tra i due sembrava quello più predisposto a parlare dell’argomento.  
-Beh, lei non era un lupo, non aveva nessun legame con lui-, rispose l’omega facendo spallucce, come a voler minimizzare tutta la questione.  
-Ma si amavano-, esclamò Liam lentamente e scandendo bene lettera per lettera le parole, dimostrando come per lui quello fosse il nocciolo della questione.  
-Ma non è abbastanza, per noi lupi l’amore non basta. Il legame che abbiamo con i nostri compagni va oltre l’amore. E tu lo sai!-.  
-Certo che lo so! Dio solo sa da dove prendo la forza per sopportarti-, mormorò Liam alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Theo lanciò un’occhiata ammonitrice al suo alpha che per tutta risposta sembrò volutamente ignorarlo. Stiles si ritrovò a nascondere un sorriso, perché doveva ammettere che trovava quei due un vero spasso, e avrebbe voluto chiedere qualcosa su di loro, sulla loro storia,  ma al momento tutto quello che stava venendo fuori da quel discorso lo interessava moltissimo.     
-Ma Paige voleva essere trasformata dopo il matrimonio, e a quel punto avrebbero potuto legarsi-, esclamò con aria pensierosa riportando l’attenzione dei due lupi sull’argomento.  
-Certo, ma anche volendo, quante possibilità aveva Paige di essere l’effettiva compagna di Derek dopo essersi trasformata? Anche se a trasformarla era Derek, c’era comunque un rischio. Diciamo che aveva il 50% di diventare la sua compagna e di legarsi a lui-, spiegò Theo facendo esplodere nella mente di Stiles milioni di domande e dubbi.  
-Questo Derek lo sapeva?-, chiese sorpreso da tutte quelle informazioni, perché effettivamente Theo aveva ragione. Derek sapeva che se avesse trasformato Paige lei sarebbe anche potuta non essere la sua compagna?  
Lui purtroppo non si era mai interessato, prima di quel momento, al legame e a tutte le situazioni legate ad esso. Solo da quando aveva incontrato Derek e aveva iniziato a provare qualcosa per lui che aveva iniziato a farsi mille domande, alla quale non era riuscito a trovare risposte da solo e in quel momento si pentì di non aver mai chiesto nulla al padre al riguardo, perdendosi quindi uno di quei momenti padre-figlio che non avrebbe mai più avuto la possibilità di riavere. Il non sapere al 100% come funzionasse il legame lo rendeva inquieto.  
-Ma certo! Tutti lo sapevano-, sbottò Liam facendolo destare dai suoi pensieri.  
-E voi avete provato a parlargliene?-, chiese prontamente, pur conoscendo già la risposta, perché ricordava cosa gli aveva detto Derek solo qualche ora prima quando gli aveva raccontato che il branco gli aveva più volte consigliato di lasciare Paige, ma che lui invece aveva fatto di testa propria.  
-Beh, noi no. Siamo arrivati dopo nel branco, abbiamo saputo della vicenda poco dopo, ma gli altri hanno cercato in tutti i modi di farglielo capire-, spiegò Liam con un improvviso imbarazzo, che gli fece capire che probabilmente tutti quei dettagli sulla vita sentimentale di Derek, loro non avrebbero dovuto saperne nulla, e che sicuramente c’era lo zampino di Lydia in tutto quello. Si era immaginato la ragazza raccontare per filo e per segno ai due tutto il passato di Derek, e automaticamente, pensò che anche lui, se voleva saperne di più, avrebbe dovuto parlare con Lydia.  
-E voi come avete capito di essere compagni?-, chiese all’improvviso cambiando discorso, cercando di togliere i due lupi dall’imbarazzo.  
-Dopo avergli rotto il naso per circa un centinaio di volte, ho cominciato a trovare adorabile il modo in cui gli colava il sangue giù dalle narici-, spiegò Liam sorridendo, ritornando a rilassarsi.  
-Oh mio Dio, io e Derek dobbiamo picchiarci allora?-, esclamò ridendo immaginando nella sua mente lui e Derek prendersi a pugni e purtroppo essere quello con il naso rotto e sanguinante.  
-Meglio di no!-, rise Liam, - In realtà lo capisci subito! Quando incontri il tuo compagno pensi sempre a lui e vuoi solo lui-, continuò con un tono di voce dolce lanciando una fugace occhiata a Theo che aveva un sorriso arrogante in volto, come se ci trovasse piacere nel sentire il proprio alpha ammettere quelle cose.  Stiles pensò alla prima volta in cui vide Derek, quando era appena sfuggito al massacro del suo branco, a come il suo odore intenso e forte l’aveva in qualche modo calmato, a come avere quell’odore costantemente addosso lo aveva fatto sentire sentire bene e al sicuro. A come stava letteralmente impazzando durante il calore, quando neanche essere completamente avvolto dal suo odore lo aveva calmato, a quanto avesse desiderato la presenza fisica dell’alpha. Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere con nessun altro, era solo Derek il suo chiodo fisso, il suo pensiero costante, e l’unica cosa che desiderava era lui, solo lui.  
-Per voi è stato semplice accettarvi come compagni?-, chiese con un filo di voce, mentre la malinconia stava di nuovo prendendo piedi in lui. Voleva sapere se lui fosse l’unico omega al mondo ad essere stato così sfortunato con il proprio alpha. Perché Derek era il suo alpha, lui lo sentiva, era una sensazione strana, ma allo stesso tempo appagante. Sentiva di essere legato a lui e venire allontanato e rifiutato da chi invece avrebbe dovuto ricambiarti era straziante. Quella situazione per lui era davvero distruttiva.  
-Oddio, diciamo che la parte dei nasi rotti non è proprio una bugia, ma tutto sommato l’abbiamo presa bene-, cercò di alleggerire la tensione Liam, divenuta di colpo molto pesante. Probabilmente i due lupi sentivano il forte odore di frustrazione che emanava.  
-Per adesso ti sembrerà tutto molto strano e assurdo. Con Derek poi, è tutto più complicato, ma fidati Stiles, sei un omega, e noi omega sappiamo come far cedere il nostro alpha. Sempre-, lo confortò Theo con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.  
-Beh, forse io sono un omega sbagliato-, provò a ironizzare, sorridendo appena, ma rimanendo con gli occhi tristi.  
-No, devi solo imparare a capire quali sono i suoi punti deboli.-, continuò Theo.  
-Punti deboli?-, chiese incuriosito. Era impossibile pensare che Derek potesse avere dei punti deboli.  
-Non starlo a sentire Stiles-, liquidò alla svelta Liam, all’improvviso in imbarazzo.  
-Esatto!-, esclamò Theo ignorando completamente le parole di Liam, -Scopri i suoi punti deboli e vedrai Derek ai tuoi piedi-.  
-Tu hai scoperto i punti deboli di Liam? Perché io non lo vedo proprio prostrato ai tuoi piedi. Anzi…-, rispose dubbioso, riferendosi al fatto che i due lupi sembravano bisticciare in continuazione.  
-Beh, Liam è un vero coccolone, ma io sono un vero stronzo…-.  
-Almeno lo ammette-, borbottò Liam a bassa voce interrompendo volutamente il suo omega.  
-…quindi…-, riprese Theo guardando male il suo alpha, -…con lui mi basta dire qualche parolina dolce o fare qualche gesto romantico per vederlo in ginocchio davanti a me pronto a…-  
-THEO!-, urlò Liam imbarazzatissimo e con le guance in fiamme.  
-…ad adorarmi-, concluse la frase Theo con un sorriso sornione.  
-Ok. Capito. Devo trovare i punti deboli di Derek. Ricevuto-.  
Nonostante quel discorso fosse davvero imbarazzante, allo stesso tempo si ritrovò a rifletterci sù con una serietà inammissibile. Paroline dolci e gesti romantici funzionavano con Liam, ma era quasi certo che non avrebbero neanche lontanamente funzionato con Derek. Avrebbe potuto provarci comunque, dato che infondo di Derek conosceva ben poco, e magari l’alpha nascondeva una vena romantica, anche se gli sembrava davvero improbabile.  
Più ci pensava più trovava impossibile per lui riuscire a trovare quel punto debole nel suo alpha che gli avrebbe permesso di avvicinarsi a lui. Come poteva avvicinarsi all’alpha se questo invece faceva di tutto per allontanarlo? La storia di Paige lo aveva sconvolto e adesso il rifiuto di Derek aveva un senso, ma nonostante questo era impossibile nascondere che tra loro due ci fosse qualcosa che Derek cercava in tutti i modi di reprimere. Forse più che trovare i punti deboli dell’alpha, Stiles doveva semplicemente trovare un punto di incontro tra i due, senza forzare troppo Derek. Dalla discussione con i due lupi ne era uscito più confuso che persuaso, era evidente. Liam e Theo, nonostante i loro battibecchi e i loro caratteri spigolosi, erano una coppia affiatata, era palese il loro amore reciproco. Gli veniva difficile pensare che un giorno anche lui e Derek sarebbero stati come Theo e Liam, ma una cosa era certa: Stiles non avrebbe rinunciato così facilmente al suo alpha.

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusatemi se ci metto una vita a postare i capitoli!   
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che leggono questa FF!!  
> Vi mando un bacio, alla prossima :D

**Author's Note:**

> Rieccomi, volevo solo fare un piccolo chiarimento riguardo la copertina! La GIF non mi appartiene,  l'animazione non è mia, io mi sono limitata a fare qualche modifica! Beh, spero che la storia vi incuriosisca, si è omegaverse come tante altre, l'originalità non è il mio forte, ma spero comunque che vi piaccia!   
> Ciao e alla prossima :D


End file.
